Learning to Adjust
by sincerely-yours666
Summary: After the sudden disappearance of Grell Sutcliff, William ventures out to find his dearly beloved redhead. When he finds said redhead, William's life is about to get flipped thanks to certain demon. Life for both reapers will change tremendously with a darkness looming their existence. ! STORY IS ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE !
1. Chapter 1

William lay there in his bed, limbs spread across the mattress. He stared up at the ceiling of his gray painted room. His hand automatically stroked the redhead's hair; soothing the former reaper. _How did this all happen?_ William wandered through his mind to remember that eventful day

_William, the stoic reaper, was sitting at his desk filling out paperwork. Nothing new. He glanced up at the clock that hung in his office, 1:15, about lunch time. The raven haired reaper put down his pen and sighed. He removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. To William's surprise and worry, there was no coming headache or migraine like past times. Perhaps that was because his dear lover,a certain redhead, dashed into office at this time presenting lunch. However,today was different. There was no sign of the mischievous male. No hollering throughout the dispatch halls, no clicking of heels, or roar of a 's presence was non existent. It unnerved William. He quickly went through the assignments of the day. Grell's name was printed on a form of death to commoner of London. Said human's death was an hour after Grell departed the dispatch, the assignment was four hours ago. Grell was missing. After looking the paper again closely, the supervisor realized why Grell hadn't returned. The human who was slated for death has passed on near the Phantomhive estate. _The demon. _William felt an immediate sense of fear, anger, and jealousy churn in the core of his being. _Honestly, how could I have been so negligent to the assignments, _William scolded himself. He stood from his seat, summoned his scythe, and left his office. As the stoic man was about to leave the dispatch, young Ronald Knox had stopped him. _

_ "Hey Senpai! Where you headed?" Ronald asked with the stupid boyish smile plastered to his face. William rolled his eyes; he had no time for this. _

_ " , I request that you return to your office and finish your work," William directed. His glare at Ronald remained icy and unphased. The smile dropped off the younger reaper's face and turned to a rather confused one. _

_ "Senpai,I gave you all of my paperwork before noon. Don't you remember?" Ronald stated and blinked a few times, "Mr. Spears, excuse me for asking but, is everything alright?" he asked concerned. William's icy expression faded, had he actually forgotten about paperwork? Was he so transparent enough for someone to read his flustered self? _God damn it!_ William growled to himself, his worry for Grell was getting the better of him. William took a deep breath and brought back his cold gaze. _

_ "Everything is fine, now if you'll pardon me," William said flatly as he pushed Ronald aside to go. When William was outside the dispatch, he began to hurry. From the shinigami realm to the human one in an instant. William appeared in the Phantomhive court yard, how convenient. The near perfect reaper glared at the manor with burning hatred, yet he kept his posture and approached the front door. He didn't bother knocking; rather he kicked the door in. The three human servants didn't come scattering to the door like he expected, instead the mansion was quiet. William strode into the mansion and made his way up the grand staircase without a disturbance. _Is it deserted? No, the Phantomhive child can't be dead yet. The demon wouldn't allow it, _he thought. William walked to the end of a hallway and pushed the door open, nothing. He turned and continued to do the same with each door. When William had searched each room, he returned to the grand staircase. _Maybe Grell isn't here; maybe he just went home afterwards. No, he always greets me for lunch. He always waits for me; _William grew even more anxious as time pressed on. Still no sign of Grell anywhere. Was Grell…dead? NO! NO! NO! GRELL IS NOT DEAD! William mentally slapped himself for thinking such vile things. William then slowly descended down the staircase. _

_ "My, my,what a rude guest," a sly voice chimed. William whipped his head to the right to see a pair of pink eyes in the shadows. William snarled and held himself back from lunging at the creature. The pink eyes emerged from the shadows and turned auburn. The demon butler approached William with a smirk playing on his lips. _

_ "Where is Grell?" William demanded. He gripped his scythe tightly, knuckles turning white under his gloves. _

_ "Grell? The infamous, self-proclaimed Queen of Fruit? The crimson reaper?" Sebastian rolled his eyes at the various names and let out a silent chuckle. William wanted nothing more than to remove the demon's head for mocking his beloved, "Well Mr. Spears, your dear misfit is just fine~ I assure you," the same, dangerous smirk toying with Sebastian's mouth. _

_ " ." William demanded again. He extended his scythe to Sebastian's forehead, stopping before he could puncture flesh, "I will not hesitate to kill you, so I suggest you bring Grell to me. Now," William commanded as the words slid from his grinding teeth. The smirk on Sebastian's face grew. _

_ "You asked for it," the demon replied, "Oh Grell~ your lover is here to get you~!" Sebastian called in a sing-song voice. William looked in the direction the demon was calling with anticipation. Then, to William's utmost pleasure, the familiar clicking of Grell's shoes surfaced. The clicking came closer until it stopped suddenly, "Come now Grell, William is here~" the demon whispered to the darkness. _

_ "W-will?"a soft voice responded. Grell. From the shadows, the crimson reaper appeared. He walked out slowly, his head down. Something wasn't right._

_ "Grell?" William asked tilting his head ever so slightly. Grell's face shot up at the sound of William's voice beckoning his name. William's jaw hit the floor at the sight of his lover and Grell took a step back. William stopped Grell from moving by grabbing his wrist. William examined his lover thoroughly. Grell's glasses were gone and his eyes were a dark golden color._ What. Did. He. . Grell,_ William screamed in his head. William's grip on Grell tightened, "Grell, my love, please smile for me," William asked softly. Grell did as he was told. William sighed, Grell's once shark-like teeth were replaced with two pointed fangs. William pulled Grell into his arms and held him, "Grell, can you wait outside for a bit. I need to speak with Mr. Michaelis," William told his redhead gingerly. Grell nodded and hurried outside. William glared daggers at Sebastian, whom was smirking like an idiot. "What did you do to Grell?" William shouted. _

_ "I made him better," Sebastian replied with a sense of pride, "I made him a vampire, since making him a demon would use all of my power," _

_ "WHY!?" William screamed. William wouldn't hold back his rage any longer. _

_ "Because I know you loath any creature below the standard of a shinigami," the demon laughed maniacally. William sent his fist into Sebastian's face, sending him to the ground. _

_ "Grell is my exception. Did you honestly think I was so cold to have not love Grell just because he's some blood sucker now? Demons really are heartless creatures," the stoic man spat. With that said, William extended his scythe through Sebastian's stomach, "Enjoy that," the demon went motionless. William knew it didn't kill him, but it was the most he could do right now. William exited the mansion and met with Grell outside. Grell instantly latched onto William. _

_ "Oh Will, I'm so sorry! I finished the reaping when Sebas~chan found me near the estate grounds! I swear I wasn't trying to provoke him! Wiiiillllll!" Grell cried into William's shoulder. William peeled Grell off him and wrapped his arms around him properly. _

_ "It's alright Grell. I know you didn't do anything, I believe you," William said soothingly. William kissed Grell on his forehead then moved down to kiss him on his soft lips passionately. Grell obviously kissed back just as passionate. William pulled away and smiled, "Let's go home love, I need my little vampire," William whispered. Grell giggled and took William's hand in his. _

William massaged his temples as he remembered it clearly. Grell was a vampire now. As William's body woke itself, ache took over his consciousness. _What did I do last night with Grell? _He asked himself. The ravenette sat up and studied his pale, muscular form. There were various bite marks and hickeys covering his body, but that wasn't causing him pain. William gently moved his lover off of him and walked into the bathroom. William looked at himself in the mirror, what he saw frightened him. His neck, shoulders, and wrists adorned deep bite punctures. _Did Grell really bite me that hard?_ William walked back into their shared bedroom to see Grell sitting in the center of the bed. Grell smiled devilishly at William.

"Good morning Grell," William said. He walked back over to the bed and sat down on the mattress. Grell crawled into William's lap and began attacking his neck with kisses.

"Good morning Will~" Grell whispered against his neck. William moaned at the lust that was practically dripping from Grell's tone.

"G-Grell…we just did this…" William said between moans. Grell pulled back and wore a childish pout on his face. William ignored the expected face and proceeded to ask a question that had been on his mind, "Why did you bite so deep?" Grell's pout turned into an excited grin.

"I fed silly!" Grell giggled. William's eyes widened in shock and he pushed Grell off of him. Grell stumbled back and fell onto the floor. "Ow! Will! Why did you push me?" Grell cried as he stood up.

"Grell! You fed on me!? On my blood?!" William yelled. Grell shrunk in front of William at his yelling. William became incredibly angry. He towered over Grell as he backed him into a wall.

"Y-yes…"William grit his teeth. What was Grell thinking? Grell could kill him!

"Grell! Why?! You could've killed me!" William screamed. Grell's eyes began to water. This was going to ruin his make up.

"W-Will…I can't kill you…" Grell mumbled. Little gray tears ran down Grell's porcelain cheeks.

"What do you mean 'can't kill me'? Grell, you're taking my blood!" William screamed louder with more anger. William glared down at Grell, whom was cowering against the wall.

"I can't k-kill you…you're a shinigami, I c-can't kill a shinigami…only humans…" Grell wiped away his tears and took a deep breath. Grell regained just enough strength to look up at Will and explain. He looked up at Will with a serious face and pushed him back a step. William was quite surprised, "shinigami live much longer than humans, and therefore they produce blood at a different rate. I can't kill a shinigami; it would be way too hard if I even tried. I'm only feeding off of you because it doesn't put you in any kind of danger. I'm helping you, because if I feed on humans," Grell took a step closer to William, "it fucks with your 'to-die' list," William was shocked Grell knew this much already. The ravenette agreed that Grell did have a point with the human feeding issues.

"Fine, you may feed on me," William used his body to push Grell against the wall again, "but you must promise never to feed on humans,"

"I promise," Grell smirked. The redhead stood on his tip-toes to kiss William. William instantly picked up the rambunctious redhead. Grell wrapped his legs around William's waist as he continued to kiss him. "So…is it breakfast for your little vampire?" Grell asked seductively. William smirked and carried Grell to bed. William laid back with Grell on top of him.

"Go ahead and feed love," William whispered. Grell's face lit up with joy as he leaned in and sunk his fangs into William's neck. William gasped at the pain. Grell then began to lick William's neck to sooth and relax him. William moaned at Grell's gentle care. That's when Grell began to draw the blood from the supervisor's veins. The redhead's hands traveled along the ravenette's body to calm him even further. Instead of calming William, it aroused him. William was somewhat pleasured by this. He wanted Grell. William's hands snaked down to grope the redhead's butt. Grell let out a little squeak of surprise. Grell did his best to focus on feeding, but his body was focused on other things. William knew he wasn't helping when he felt both of their lengths getting hard, "Sorry love, I'm distracting you. Feed Grell," William apologized. Grell licked William's neck in forgiveness and returned to feeding until he was full. Grell pulled away and cuddled up to William. William looked at Grell lovingly, his eyes were a bright gold and his lips were a bright crimson.

"You know,"Grell said, tracing William's abs, "you can distract me again if you want," the redhead giggled as William kissed his forehead.

"You're so needy sometimes," William laughed softly.

"Vampires are very lustful beings my darling~" Grell whispered.

"That certainly came in handy last night," William smirked. Grell wiggled next to William and squealed with delight.

"Oh Will~!"Grell giggled flirtatiously. William kissed Grell's forehead tenderly.

"If you would like, we can make love tonight," the ravenette suggested.

"You don't even have to offer!" the redhead smiled. Grell nuzzled into the side of William's toned, pale chest and closed his eyes. William wrapped his arms around the mischievous little redhead and held him close.

"I love you Grell, more than anything," William told his precious vampire.

"I love you too Will," Grell told his darling reaper.

"H-harder…f-faster…!"the redhead begged. Grell dug his nails into William's back as the stoic man obliged. William moaned as the mix of pain and pleasure from Grell's manicured nails, "W-Will" the vampire moaned. Every single noise Grell made caused the reaper to thrust in harder and faster. Not to mention bring him closer to his release. Grell began to trail kisses from William's neck to his shoulder, nibbling playfully on his skin. William gripped Grell's hips tighter as he began to move faster.

"Grell…"the reaper moaned. Grell's heat sent William into a nirvana, it was pure feeling of being engulfed in his lover was almost too much to handle. As William started to pick up the pace, Grell let out a high pitched cry

"NYAAHHH~! WILL~!" the redhead cried out. William knew he hit Grell's sweet spot, and continued to ram into the same spot. Grell's eyes were becoming hazy with lust and he could feel his control slipping away.

"Grell…I'm so close…" William said between groans. William could feel the heat in his lower abdomen swell quickly. The reaper gripped Grell's hips as tight as he could without breaking skin. Grell just moaned in response, which only brought William's release closer. With one last thrust and high pitch moan from Grell, the reaper buried himself deep into the vampire. The ravenette released his hot white seed into the redhead, almost overflowing Grell. William collapsed on top of Grell trying to catch his breath; Grell had fell limp seconds after his own release. Both lie on the large, black bed gasping for air for a few moments. After a matter of minutes, William pulled out of Grell and held him close, "are you alright love?" the reaper asked.

"I'm fine darling, you didn't hurt me," Grell replied. William smiled and kissed the redhead's forehead. Grell fell asleep due to the loss of energy; William held his love as he slept. The ravenette lied in the bed, once again; thinking. This time he had to think about Grell's new form. Grell was no longer as strong as William, so he couldn't be as rough as Grell usually wanted him to be. A vampire was lower on the food chain than a shinigami and demon, they were just above humans. William knew that he now had to protect Grell more than before. Being that Grell was reckless, it meant double the protection. William sighed heavily as he contemplated it. He knew he could do it, he'd do it for Grell.


	2. Chapter 2

William sat at as his desk, scanning through papers before his lunch break. He let a small smile cross his lips as he thought of his lunch plans. He and his beloved redhead were going to meet at a little café in London and then take a short walk. Afterwards William would kiss Grell and return to the dispatch. Everything was perfectly planned out. The stoic man rose from his seat as he glanced at the clock; noon, time to meet Grell. However, the door to William's office swung open and one of the higher ups walked in, essentially stopping the ravenette. William's eyes widened barely at the sudden intrusion. The higher up gave William a stern look before he spoke,

"William T. Spears, I am Edward Masterson," the man introduced, "I am here to collect the scythe of a…" the man pulled a sheet of paper from the breast pocket of his jacket and read it over, he snickered after reading the page, "Mister Sutcliff. I have received word he is no longer a shinigami, but in fact a vampire," the man continued. William internally slapped himself from his shock; luckily it was unapparent in his physical features.

"It is true that _Miss _Sutcliff is now a vampire, but unfortunately I do not have any idea of where _her_ scythe is located," William informed. William purposely stressed the female pronouns when he referred to Grell as a woman. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Then might I ask where Sutcliff is? I need to retrieve his scythe immediately," the man asked. William adjusted his glasses and glared coldly at Edward. This man maybe his boss, but he wanted to take away something Grell loved dearly. This gave William a feeling of…wrong. Unfortunately, he could not reject the higher sighed and looked down at his desk.

"I shall inform Miss Sutcliff to turn in her scythe this afternoon," William agreed. Edward gave a slight nod and exited William's office. Once the oak door clicked closed, William let out a sigh. _Grell will not be happy about this,_ the reaper thought as he finally left his office to see his darling vampire.

Grell was seated at a small, round table as he waited for William. William was late. Grell rested his head in one hand as he drummed his fingers with the other on the table impatiently. _The least he could do is come meet me for lunch, _Grell sighed heavily. Grell knew he shouldn't be so intolerant, William was only afew minutes late. But hell, this is was William, he was extremely punctual. What could possibly-

"Grell," a familiar voice pronounced. Grell turned his head to see who was calling him. The redhead's eyes widened and pooled with fear.

"N-no,"Grell mumbled. Trying to convince himself it couldn't be him. The figure smirked and grabbed Grell's arm.

"Come Grell," the figure ordered as he pulled Grell from his seat. Grell struggled in the tight grasp.

"Let me go, Sebastian!" the redhead cried. The demon only gripped tighter as the redhead cried out.

"Shut up, your master needs you," the demon said as he kissed Grell's forehead. Grell growled at the action.

"You are NOT my master," Grell snarled. The vampire began to fight Sebastian off, but it was futile. The demon was much greater in strength. Sebastian twisted Grell's arm around in his hold causing the vampire to scream.

"Oh, but I am," the demon whispered into the vampire's ear coldly. Grell whimpered as he was dragged away by the demon. However, Sebastian dragged Grell down a cobblestone path and leapt to the rooftops. Grell raised an eyebrow at the grin forming on Sebastian's face as the demon gazed back at the café.

Only moments later did William arrive at the café. The reaper looked around for a glimmer of red. Grell then realized in anger what Sebastian was doing to William. The damnable demon was taunting his lover. The vampire let out an instinctual growl and he could feel his little fangs grow long. The redhead's eyes turned from a shimmering gold to a pitch black. Grell then let out a horrific scream, causing both the demon and reaper to stare at Grell with horror. Sebastian released Grell at the sight of his eyes and William leapt to the roof. Grell's whole mind set vanished; it was replaced by a lethal one. The vampire stalked towards Sebastian dangerously, a constant growl emitting from the redhead. Sebastian's eyes went wide for the first time with actual terror. William could feel the urgent threat that loomed, he had to contain Grell and protect him from himself. William quickly wrapped his arms around Grell, just as he was about to lunge, and pulled him close. Grell hadn't realized William was even on the roof until he was in his arms.

"Grell, calm down," William spoke softly, "everything is alright, please relax," Grell turned his gaze toWilliam. William ignored the massacre-like black eyes Grell still possessed, "let's go home, Grell. We can go home and have lunch at home," William whispered soothingly. Slowly, the black turned to gold and the fangs constant growling turned to faint whimpers and then Grell began to cry. William held Grell in his arms as he cried, stroking the red locks. Grell buried his face in William's chest as he cried.

"I'm so sorry Will," Grell whimpered, "he was going to taunt you… and I...I got so mad…" Grell continued between sobs. The vampire tugged gently on William's jacket. William hushed his beloved and picked him up bridal style. Grell nuzzled into the crook ofWilliam's neck and kissed it lightly.

"It's alright Grell. It's instinct actually, to protect one's mate," William said matter-of-factly. Grell giggled quietly at William's inner nerd. William then fixed a glare on Sebastian, "as for you. If you EVER dare do this again, I will have your head. Do I make myself clear, demon?" without waiting for an answer, William departed the area with Grell in his arms.

The couple arrived at their house, Grell still whimpering in William's arms. William soothed the redhead as much as he could before he had to return to his work. He sighed with frustration and stroked the red locks comfortingly.

"Hush Grell,you're okay now," William assured him. Grell only clung tighter.

"Maybe for now…but when you leave!" the vampire cried.

"Love, he can't hurt you. You're in the safety of our home," William reminded Grell. Grell looked into William's eyes; his gold eyes were an ocean of fear.

"He can find me, Will. He's the one who changed me…" Grell choked back a few tears before continuing, "William, Sebastian is the one who turned me into…_this_...it grants him access to me since he theoretically created me," the vampire said. William's heart sank. He wrapped his arms around the redhead once more and heldhim.

"I will protect you, I promise," William spoke softly, "We will find a way…" William's thoughts than began to drift off, far far away. As he thought, he remembered that he had to confiscate a certain scythe.

"Grell, can I speak with you for a moment?" William called. William was seated at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee. He had to leave for work and bring with him Grell's death scythe. The previous day, after comforting Grell for longer than he thought, William returned to the dispatch without the vampire's scythe. In this, Edward was displeased. Although, he gave William another chance to retrieve it on his own before the shinigami society got involved. Meanwhile, he William was, the next day about to crush his lover's heart.

Grell skipped cheerfully into the kitchen wearing his red nightie, as usual. He leaned over the table to kiss his reaper and smiled.

"Good morning Will~! What is it you need to tell me darling?" the vampire asked. William took another sip of coffee before beginning.

"Grell, the association knows you're not a shinigami anymore," William started, "The higher ups aren't pleased. We should be grateful they're allowing you to live,"

"And?"

"Yesterday, the reason I was late. A higher up came into my office asking about your scythe," William watched Grell's eyes widen in realization, "Grell, you have to turn your scythe into me," William sighed. Grell didn't respond. His eyes were still wide and his mouth hung open.

"B-but..." Grell finally managed to say something.

"I need it, love. Please. Where is it?" William asked. Instead of an answer, William got something completely different...


	3. Chapter 3

The sadness and anger swirled together in the gold eyes of the vampire. Gradually, the bright eyes descended into a dark color. William immediately stood from his chair and stumbled backwards. Grell jumped onto the kitchen table and growled. William couldn't help but stare at Grell's animalistic behavior.

"G-Grell…p-please calm down," William stuttered. Grell could not harm William, so there was not fear of that. The reaper was more afraid that _he_ would hurt Grell in the process of trying to defend himself and at the same time, trying to relax Grell.

"You will NOT take my scythe William," a harsh voice snapped. Instead of Grell's charming voice, a more demonic one came out of the vampire. William stumbled backwards even further until his back the counter. Grell sprung off the table and stalked toward William, like a cat would with a mouse.

"I know that you love your scythe Grell, but you have no further use for it! Please understand," William testified. Grell ignored William's pleads completely. The vampire just glared the reaper down. William grabbed Grell's shoulders and held the vampire firmly in front of him. He gazed into the dark, twisted eyes, "Grell, please stop this. You're going to get hurt if you keep acting on instinct. Listen to me. I need your scythe. I'm not trying to take it away from you; I know how much you love it. If it were up to me, I'd let you keep it. Unfortunately, the decision isn't mine nor is it yours. Please Grell, tell me where it is…" the ravenette explained the situation as much as he could.

The callous look Grell was giving William bit by bit turned somber, but his eyes remained a frightening black. William cupped his lover's face, "Your eyes," William said simply, "Are you hungry or mad?"

"Both," Grell murmured. William moved one hand from Grell's cheek and held it front of the vampire's face.

"Eat. Don't apologize, just eat," William ordered. Without hesitation, Grell took William's hand and sunk his fangs into William's wrist. The reaper only winced once since the action had become normal for him. He had become accustomed to the feeling of blood being drawn to one spot; the rush. After which, Grell would pull backand his lips were bright red with a bit of blood that dribbled from the corner of his mouth. The dark haze that clouded the vampire's eyes returned to a sparkling gold. But Grell still held that forlorn appearance. The reaper ran his fingers peacefully through the crimson hair, "I know how much love it Grell, I really do," William repeated. Grell sighed and looked down to his feet.

"It's in our room, in my wardrobe," Grell said in submission. William kissed the vampire's forehead gently.

"Thank you Grell," William whispered. William withdrew his hand from the red locks and made his way to their room. As William walked away, he could hear Grell beginning to cry. The sobbing made William's heart ache with tremendous pain. He never thought that the scythe had meant to so much to his beloved.

Much to William's displeasure, he ignored Grell's weeping. He continued to seize the scythe from the wardrobe and went back. As he walked back into the kitchen to say goodbye to Grell before work, his heart shattered. Grell was curled up on the floor, crying his heart out into his hands. The reaper placed the scythe on the kitchen table and knelt down in front of Grell.

"Grell, I know it hurts, but please don't cry," William pleaded quietly. William went to brush his hand over Grell's cheek, but it was slapped away.

"Go, just go!" Grell shrieked. William sighed in frustration.

"You're being ridiculous," Grell moved his hands from his face and smacked William across the face.

"I said go!" Grell screamed. William stared at Grell with a shocked expression. _Grell just…hit me…,_ the reaper thought stunned.

"Grell…I'll make this right…" William mumbled as he got to his feet. William grabbed the scythe from the table and left the house quickly. William couldn't let Grell continue crying like this. He may not understand the connection between Grell and the chainsaw, but it was certainly important. William did not have the option to ignore it.

So William, more determined than usual, made his way into the dispatch. He practically stomped his way to his office; which drew quite a bit of attention. The door to the ravenette's office was flung open; William intended to find a way to keep the scythe of the redhead. When William came into his office, someone was already there waiting for him; Edward Masterson. William never faltered at the sight at him, nor was he surprised in any way. Edward was seated at one of the chairs in front of William's desk; he had his back to him.

"Mr. Masterson," William spoke coldly.

"Ah William, I was wondering when you were going to arrive," Edward said higher up rose from the seat and turned to face William, "You have the scythe I presume?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but Iwould like to…negotiate with you before handing it over," William stated. The higher up raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Please elaborate on this, Spears," the man said plainly.

"Of course sir. You see, Miss Sutcliff is actually extremely fond of her scythe. She does not wish to part with it. In fact, while trying to confiscate it from her this morning, she…" William didn't want to alarm the association that Grell might be a threat now, "She had a bit of a 'meltdown' as one may put it,"

"Mr. Spears, it is none of our concern what the former reaper feels towards the scythe. _Our _concern is a hellborn creature (demons, tainted angels, shinigami-human hybrid children, vampires, etc) has the possession of a death scythe. Death scythes are strictly for shinigami use only. I will hear no further of your pleads to make your mate happy. Now hand over the scythe," Edward scolded. William tensed when the word 'mate' had been used. _How the bloody hell did Edward know? Maybe I really am that transparent,_ William thought. Only seconds later did the higher up stick his hand out, waiting to take the scythe.

_I have to give him the scythe. The scythe. The weapon that makes Grell so very happy. The object that he claims to understand him. The scythe. No William, hand over the scythe! It's your job! You can always just buy Grell a chainsaw from the hardware store…but would that be the same to Grell? William! It's a bloody chainsaw! How could anyone have attachments to a chainsaw?! Although…Grell did always find that it calmed him…colored everything that damnable red he so loves…Grell. I…I…I can't…I can't let them take the scythe…_

William finally came to his mental conclusion. The scythe was Grell's, and it would remain that way until the end of time. William glared his superior down cold.

"I'm afraid I cannot give you Sutcliff's scythe," William growled.

"And why is that?"

"Because it belongs to Sutcliff, not you or me. It is not yours to take away, and it's not mine to give to you," William said adjusting his glasses, "Now if you would please leave, I have paperwork to attend too," Edward's face was engulfed in rage. Yet, he never said another word, he just left. When the door clicked closed, William let out a huge sigh of relief. He knew there would be consequences for his actions and they would now take action. This meant William had to increase his protection level on Grell and himself. Not to mention the constant demon haunting them. William sighed again and sat down at his desk. He never imagined Grell becoming a vampire would be such a hassle, not that he had imagined it.

As William began to ease into his chair and start the day's work, there was knocking at the door. _For the love of God, who could it be now?_ William rolled his eyes.

"Come in," he said with irritancy. The door swung open to reveal the reaper, Ronald Knox.

"Hiya boss!" the youngling greeted. The dual toned hair colored reaper walked into William's office carrying a stack of morning paperwork. Ronald placed the stackon the large desk and gazed at William, "Here's the paperwork you wanted. Ey, where's Senpai Grell? Haven't seen 'im at all," Ronald mentioned the redhead, William stiffened. He almost forgot about the select few actually cared for Grell besides himself. Ronald, Alan, and Eric. William adjusted his glasses as he always did and met Ronald's eyes.

"Sutcliff will not be returning to the dispatch," William affirmed. Ronald's held the emotion of utter shock.

"What? Did somethin' happen to 'im?!" the younger asked frantically. William rolled his eyes once more and motioned Ronald to sit; the younger did so.

"Mr. Knox, the situation related to Sutcliff is private. However, I do know that you are close with him, as with Humphries and Slingby. I will discuss the matter after work with all of you, that is _if_ you all finish your work on time," William clarified. Ronald nodded in agreement and hurried out of the office. _Now maybe I can finish my work on time,_ the ravenette continued to think.

It was nearly eight o'clock; William had gotten his work done _early_. The ravenette almost smiled as he locked his office and headed to the exit. He waited on the front steps of the dispatch for the other three reapers. Moments later did they arrive.

"Aye Spears!" Eric called. The blond was standing at the top of the stairs with Alan. Ronald was fumbling down the marble steps.

"Ah yes, Slingby. So glad you could join me," William said. Ronald finally stopped stumbling down and stood in front of William.

"What's up with Grell?" Ronald asked.

"Yeah, the little redhead hasn't been 'ere for a while now," Eric complained.

"Eric, manners," Alan hushed his whining partner and looked at William, "Sir, we're all worried about Grell. He hasn't come into to the dispatch whatsoever. Usually you're very strict with that. And considering you're relationship, you'd keep tabs on him…" Alan trailed off. William sighed quietly.

"Do you wish to see him?" William asked.

"Yeah!" Ronald shouted.

"Fine. Come with me," William directed. The ravenette lead them in the direction of him and Grell's home.

After quite a bit of walking, they arrived. William unlocked the front door and opened it. He stepped inside and looked around.

"Grell, I'm home," William called into the house, "Grell?"

"Will~!" the redhead squealed from the bedroom. Grell ran out of the bedroom and launched himself at William. William caught the redhead and smiled slightly, "I missed you darling,"

"I missed you too," William whispered back. The stoic decided it was best to keep the scythe issue a secret until the right time came. Meanwhile, William pulled away to look at his beloved. Grell was wearing a red sweater that was a little big on his small frame, and black skinny jeans. _Always red and black_, the ravenette thought. William then wrapped an arm around the redhead's waist and turned so that they both faced the other reapers, "They wished to see you," William said softly.

"Ronnie!" the vampire smiled. At the sight of the new appearance of Grell, the reapers stepped back. A confused look took over the face of Grell, "Ronnie?"

"What the hell! What's wrong with Senpai Grell?!" Ronnie yelled. A faint whimper of hurt escaped from Grell and William's grip tightened.

"There is **nothing** wrong with Grell," William elucidated.

"B-but sir…he's…a demon…" Alan stuttered in fear. Eric took a defensive stance in front of Alan.

"Spears, that's a demon, it ain't Grell. It can hurt us," Eric said. William growled and he held Grell tight.

"Eric Slingby, let's get some things clarified," William said harshly, "First, this is very much Grell. Second, how dare you refer to Grell as 'it'. Third, Grell would never harm anyone one of you. Fourth, Grell is a vampire, not a demon," William explained. William had to restrain himself from taking Eric's head off and stabbing his remaining body.

"Spears, he's still a threat to us. Demon or not. He's a hellborn now, which means he feeds off humans. If Grell drinks the blood of a human and kills 'em, it messes with the 'to-die' list," Eric said, still defending Alan.

"I have an arrangement that deals with Grell's feeding, he is no way a threat to us as shinigami or friends for that matter," William said. William was becoming annoyed with Eric. Wasn't Eric supposed to be like a big brother to Grell, or at least that's how Grell referred to Eric. Why was he suddenly so against his 'little sister'?

"What arrangement?" Alan asked out of curiosity.

"It is none of your business," William snapped. Alan looked down

"Alan's just lookin' out for ya, Spears," Eric defended his smaller partner once more.

"No matter, all is well and that should suffice you," William said, "Now then, Grell and I have plans for tonight, so it would be appreciated if you all departed," and so the reapers did. Eric practically ripped the door out of its hinges when opening the door, obviously cussing as he left. Alan, still head down, hurried out after Eric. Ronald lingered a bit longer. His bright, young eyes continuously looked over Grell with curiosity and slight fear. When William noticed this action, his arm tensed and tightened around Grell even more. The stoic reaper remained silent though. Once Ronald was finished, he waved goodbye and exited. William shut and locked the door behind the youngling.

"That wasn't what I expected," William muttered. Grell wrapped his arms around William's waist from behind; nuzzling his head just below William's shoulder.

"It was nice seeing them again…" Grell whispered. William smiled softly and turned to pick up the redhead. Grell then wrapped his legs around William as the ravenette held him.

"Come, I need you," William murmured seductively. Grell giggled as he was carried into their bedroom for another passionate night.

* * *

To be clear, a hellborn is pretty much every creature in the parentheses. Obviously I don't own Kuroshitsuji, never have never will. I'm new at this disclaimer and stuff ._.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Grell woke up to sunlight pouring through the bedroom window. The redhead stirred, groaned softly, and rubbed his eyes. When the vampire opened his eyes fully, he saw that he was cuddled up to William. Grell giggled as he thought of last nights events after the three reapers left. Grell kissed the pale chest his face was buried in and sat up. His arms stretched above his head as he kicked back the blankets. The vampire pulled on William's white dress shirt that fell down to his thighs, since it was the piece of clothing closest to the bed. The redhead skipped happily into the bathroom to brush out the tangles in his long red locks.

In the intervening time, William was almost forced awake by the warmth that had left his side. The reaper took his glasses from the nightstand and placed them on his nose. The stoic man pulled on a pair of underwear and pants as he searched for his lover.

"Grell, where are you?" William called.

"In the bathroom brushing my hair darling~" Grell called back. William walked into the bathroom and smiled at the sight of his beloved. The reaper snatched the hair brush from Grell and kissed him lovingly. William dropped the brush on the ground as he lifted the redhead. Grell pulled away first to catch his breath.

"Will~! In the morning?" Grell giggled.

"No, that was simply good morning," William smirked.

"Don't you tease me like that!" Grell whined. Grell smiled as he pawed at William's bare chest. The reaper set the vampire back down and looked down at him. William smiled and raised an eyebrow once looking Grell over.

"Is that my dress shirt?" William asked. Grell giggled and wrapped his arms around William's waist.

"Maybe~"

"Oh Grell, what will I ever do with you?" William said. William began to walk to the kitchen, dragging Grell behind him. Once in the kitchen, William prepared breakfast; Grell sat at the kitchen table twiddling his thumbs.

"Will, I'm sorry for losing my senses yesterday…" Grell mumbled. William continued making their meal.

"Think nothing of it. Besides, I have managed to keep your scythe…for now that is," William mentioned.

"You got them to let me keep my scythe?!" the vampire exclaimed. Grell was absolutely stunned. William had got the association to let them keep a _scythe._ William must've made somesort of deal for that to happen, Grell became suspicious.

"Well…not exactly…" William said quietly.

"That's what I thought. William,what did you do?" Grell asked a bit concerned. William sighed and finished breakfast. He set the meal on two plates and placed them on the table. The reaper looked Grell square in the eyes.

"Grell, I talked back. I didn't give them the scythe. I explained your bond with that blasted contraption and they didn't give a damn about it. I risked my safety and job. More importantly, I risked _your_ safety," William spat through his teeth. The reaper was indeed very frustrated with the scythe situation, not with Grell. He felt horrible for taking his anger out on his beloved.

Grell's serious look turned innocent and small as William snarled. Grell understood what William had done for redhead felt guilty for what he put his darling through.

"Will, I'm sorry for causing such a mess," Grell spoke quietly, not wanting to anger William further.

"Damn it Grell. What's your infernal connection with your scythe? It's just a weapon," William told vampire's eyes traveled away from William; William would never comprehend.

"Will, there are some things in this world we don't understand. For example, you'll by no means recognize my adoration for my scythe. But Will, you have to know that my attachment to it is not frivolous," Grell beamed. That was the wisest thing Grell had said in quite a long time and William was impressed.

"I will do my best to appreciate this 'affection' you have towards the scythe," William responded.

So the two sat in silence and ate their breakfast. William got dressed and kissed Grell goodbye, as usual.

As the front door closed, Grell went to go about his day. The redhead got dressed and skipped back into the living room. This was his average morning, nothing special. Then around noon, the vampire would play in the human realm. He'd jump across rooftops and drool over any humans who happened to be bleeding (not that there was one every day). Grell had been living a very calm and laid back life as a vampire. No schedule, no paperwork, and no rules. It was perfect! Or so he thought. Little did Grell know that he was being stalked. A certain raven demon had been following him…

During one of Grell's daily outings, he came across something rather alluring. A human was slumped over in an alley, he was dying slowly. Grell licked his lips at the delicious sight before him. Temptation was slowly building up in the vampire. The redhead leaned over the edge of the roof and crouched to an instinctive position.

About four rooftops away, Sebastian was observing the vampire with interest. _How could I ruin the vampire's life further?_ The demon thought as smirk etched itself upon his lips. When an idea struck the demon butler, Sebastian immediately took action; leaping to the vampire. Once he landed behind Grell, said vampire whipped around to face him. Grell narrowed his eyes and growled at Sebastian.

"What do _you_ want?" Grell hissed.

"Now Grell, don't be like that. It's not lady like," Sebastian said, "I saw you looking ever so hungry at that poor human there," the demon motioned down to the alley. When Sebastian saw the human, his own mouth watered at the sight.

"Why does that concern you?" Grell asked angrily.

"Because as your creator I must make sure my creation does not fail and/or die," Sebastian remarked, "Therefore, you're my responsibility. And it's in my best interest that you feed on that dying wretch, it's to protect you Grell. We wouldn't want you dead, now would we? I'm sure William would agree," Sebastian replied cunningly. Grell just glared at the demon.

"Don't try to trick me Sebby, I'm not stupid. And don't you dare speak of William. You know nothing about him and what he would want," Grell barked.

"Oh but Grell, don't I? What William would want is for you to be safe, healthy, and happy. Grell, what he wants is you," Sebastian said with a tone full of deceit. Grell thought about it for a moment. It was true that William only wanted the best for him. But, they had made a deal! Grell only fed off William, not anything else. Although, William was always in the Shinigami realm and Grell wasn't allowed there during working hours. Grell had to go hours without feeding. _Maybe…just this this once, never again!_ Grell thought. Grell looked back down to the dying human bellow. The vampire's fangs grew and his eyes went dark; Grell lunged down into the alley. The redhead grabbed the human, slammed his back against the wall, and sunk his fangs into his victim's neck. As Grell began to feel the blood flow down his throat, he purred. A human's blood tasted much better than William's. It was hot, thick, and it tasted…different.

Above, Sebastian stood proudly on the rooftop; grinning down at his creation. _Grell is mine, not the foolish Shinigami's_, the demon told himself. Sebastian's attention was then drawn to a dark figure approaching the scene bellow. As Sebastian leaned forward toget a better view, he saw electric green eyes behind square framed glasses. A Shinigami here for collection. _Oh this is too good!_ The demon leapt downand landed perfectly beside Grell. The demon pried the vampire off the human and looked at the figure coming closer.

"Well, well, what a surprise," Sebastian greeted. The shinigami stepped forward to reveal himself; William T. Spears. Sebastian smirked at he picked up Grell and stood the vampire up. Grell had a frenzied gleam in his eyes and blood coated his lips as he looked at William.

"What have you done Michaelis?" William asked. The reaper gripped his scythe extremely tight and glowered at the demon.

"I'm simply protecting what's _mine_," Sebastian responded happily, "You seemed to be failing," William growled audibly. Then is glare shot at Grell, it instantly turned sad. To see Grell's body, but not his mind. A demonic monster had taken control over the redhead.

"Grell is mine, nothing will ever change that," William said as he took Grell's hand in vice grip, "but the monster you put in Grell, that…_thing_…is most definitely yours," William pulled Grell to his side. The reaper leapt to the rooftops, Grell still in his grip.

When William decided they were far enough and Grell's mind returned, they stopped in a meadow. William let go ofGrell's arm and looked away.

"Will, I swear I-"

"Grell you broke our promised," William spoke.

"Will he-"

"Grell you listened to him. I've told you he's trying to hurt us, destroy us,"

"But Will I-"

"Why are so ignorant? I gave you simple instruction. Why can't you follow them? Now the association is going to be up my ass with why I didn't collect the soul, not to mention I kept an unlicensed scythe,"

"William! Fucking listen to me!" Grell screamed. William finally looked at Grell, "I never meant to break our god damn promise! I swear! But for fucking Christ sake I had no choice! If I didn't feed I wasn't going to make it through the day!" Grell took in a deep breath and sighed it out, "Will, I'm not a Shinigami anymore. I don't have rules, I don't have consequences, I don't have a schedule, and I have a very different lifestyle now. I can't control my hunger, it just happens. Will, when you aren't around when I'm hungry…I have to suffer through the pain. It hurts…it burns…it stings…it aches. I couldn't take it today, I'm sorry Will," Grell said sadly. William listened to Grell word for word. He didn't know Grell felt pain,"William, if the association comes after you…give them the scythe. It doesn't mean anything if you're in danger," Grell told him, "and if the worse comes, just hand me over to the association. I don't want my issues and antics to become a problem for you,"

"I'm never turning you over; I would never allow myself to do that. We both know they'd kill you, and I refuse to let you die," William said firmly.

"Then just understand that you need to learn to adjust to this," Grell said holding William's hands and looking deep into his green eyes, "We are in this together William,"

"Oh are you now?" a familiar voice asked. William turned to look at the intruder of their tender moment; Edward Masterson. William went stone cold and defensively drew Grell to his chest.

"Will?" Grell asked in fear. William did not respond.

"William T. Spears, I was sent to your branch of the association. I was told that you were on a collection and went out to find you. And when I do, I find you here, fooling around with your mate," Edward spat. The higher up looked at the two with disgust.

"What do you want, sir?" William asked, absent of emotion.

"I have come to find the location of Sutcliff and his scythe. I am to apprehend them both and have them terminated," Edward said plainly. Grell eye's grew wide and he clung desperately to William, "It appears that that vampire has tainted your mind and I am to remove him so you may continue your work," William kissed Grell's forehead and stood in front of the redhead.

"You will not be taking Sutcliff, but you are free to the scythe. It is in my office if you wish you take it," William said.

"The scythe is now only a matter of policy," Edward stated, "Grell Sutcliff however is now a matter of 'good business'" William grit his teeth, _how dare he_.

"Grell Sutcliff is no distraction, I assure you. Removing Sutcliff would only prove to make things worse. You wouldn't want that, would you sir?" Grell hid behind William like a frightened child; listening to the two argue.

"Mr. Spears, I will leave for now,to reprimand the scythe," Edward said, "However, I will find where you hide Sutcliff. Or I'll seize him when your absent, to make things easier," he warned. William narrowed his eyes and snarled at the higher up.

"W-Will," Grell stuttered as he spoke quietly. Grell wrapped his hands around William's arm and tugged lightly,"Will, let's go," William snapped from his hateful trance and looked down at Grell. The vampire was scared, it was very rare. The reaper nodded and looked back to Edward.

"We're leaving Mr. Masterson," William informed. And the two left; leaping into the air and disappearing behind a line of tall trees. Grell just clung to William as he the reaper ran for the both of them.

Grell sat quietly on the was slumped over the kitchen counter with his face buried in his hands.

"What do we do now Will?" Grell asked. His sweet voice was hollow, emotionless. Grell knew they were in danger now, or at least he was. _Maybe I should just leave…it save William so much trouble, and I'd be protecting him…_, the vampire thought sadly. A single tear dripped down his pale cheek and he smiled bitterly.

"I don't know," William confessed.

"Will, I think it's best that I disappeared…" Grell suggested, "I mean, you'd be safe and you'd be able to continue your life," William looked up from his hands and saw the heartbroken look on his beloved's face. Grell truly believed that's what had to be reaper stood up and walked over to the distraught vampire on the couch. He stood tall over the redhead.

"You're not leaving, I won't let you," William said. The reaper knelt down in front of the vampire; he brushed his hand across the moist cheek, "Grell, please don't ever leave. You're presence is not is not putting me danger, it's making me safer. It's making me safer because I have something to fight for, something to live for, and something to make me stronger. Grell that's you," William reassured his redhead. Grell looked deep into the green eyes in front of him. Grell ran a hand through the black locks of the reaper.

"Promise me you won't let them take me," Grell pleased. William stood back up and pulled Grell into his arms.

"I don't need to promise you that, it's already a guarantee," William said smoothly. Grell smiled lovingly and cuddled up to William.

"I love you Will," Grell cooed.

"I love you too Grell,"


	5. Chapter 5

It was late in the evening, about 11 o'clock. William was on his way home to Grell, just like every other day. The reaper pulled his keys from his pocket and slid them into the lock, essentially unlocking and opening the door.

"Grell," William called into their home. There was no response, "Grell, I'm home" William called louder. Once again there was no response; to William's discomfort. The reaper walked to their bedroom to see if Grell was there and had not heard him. The bedroom was empty. The ravenette took a deep breath and attempted to stay calm, but he was failing. All he could think of was Mr. Masterson's warning. _No, Grell is fine. Relax William, relax_, the reaper thought. William strolled about the house to go about his usual business, thinking the redhead would appear in any second.

It had been hour since William arrived home, Grell was still missing. The reaper was edging on insane as each second passed. _Grell…Grell is fine…yes, just fine_, the ravenette continued to think. Then suddenly, the sound of water running made itself present. William's eyes shot up in the direction of the bathroom. The stoic man bolted up from his lounge chair and hurried to the bathroom; throwing the door open.

The shower was overflowing with steam due to hot water. Through the glass doors, William could see his red blur inside. William grabbed the glass doors and pushed them to the side to ravenette threw himself at the red, naked, dripping wet Grell in the shower.

"William!" Grell gasped. The redhead was pulled into a tight embrace, "William, it's lovely to see you, but take a look around," Grell giggled. William didn't release Grell, he only sighed in relief.

"Grell, why didn't you answer me when I was calling?" William asked. Grell pulled himself from the tight hug and leaned against the wall behind him.

"Will, you told me you weren't going to be home until at least one in the morning. I was listening to my music in the back room. You know how loud I blast my head phones. Then I came to take a shower. I didn't notice you were here because you were so quiet after awhile," Grell explained. Grell grinned and looked at William. At this time of night, William was only in his white dress shirt and trousers. Add the running water from the shower, he looked very sexy. Grell licked his lips and grabbed onto William's shirt, "Why don't you take a shower with me, love," the redhead suggested seductively. William smirked.

"You know that if I take a shower with you that it will only turn into me fucking you right here and now," William's smirk grew. Grell giggled and began unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"I know~" Grell purred. William pushed Grell up against the wall and kissed him roughly. Grell wrapped his arms around his darling's neck.

After the rough sex in the shower, Grell got dressed and William went to his take home work that was sprawled on his desk. He flipped through previous assignments and other collections. Nothing out of the ordinary.

As Grell strolled out of their room and into the living room, he hurried to lover. Grell leaned over William's shoulder and giggled.

"Hello Will~" Grell purred.

"Grell, I'm busy and it's late," William sighed, "Go to bed, I'll be in soon," Grell pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So work is more important than me?" Grell hissed.

"Darling, you know that's not true. I love you more than life, work pales in comparison to you," William reminded him, "But love, I only have a few papers left," Grell grumbled and stormed back to their bedroom. William sighed when he heard the door shut. _Must he be so over dramatic about everything? _The reaper thought in exhaustion.

Finally William had completed his work and rubbed his eyes. The stoic man switched off the light and went to his bedroom. While walking there, something out the window caught his eye. A pair of pink orbs were floating outside in the stopped in his tracks and stared out the window.

"Grell," William said softly, praying Grell would hear him. Upon finding no response,William called again; "Grell!" the redhead stumbled out of their bedroom and looked at William.

"What? I was sleeping," Grell moaned. William stuck his arm out towards Grell.

"Grell, come here," William ordered. Grell walked over and grabbed William's arm; William immediately pulled Grell to his chest protectively. Grell saw his darling's intense stare out the window and looked out into the dark. The vampire's eyes shot open at the sight, letting out a horrific screech.

"No! No! No!" Grell chanted.

"It's ok Grell, I will protect you," William soothed. A maniacal laugh suddenly sounded through the house. Sebastian then stepped through the window like a ghost and gave a false smile. Grell whimpered and clung to William for dear life; William's arm tensed.

"Mr. Spears, you always say that you will protect Grell, but you never follow through," Sebastian said crudely.

"Shut your mouth you vile beast," William spat.

"Now now William, let's not get ahead of ourselves," Sebastian replied with a sinister smile. The demon's eyes locked onto Grell and laughed. Sebastian put his arm out and then drew it back in. At the same time, Grell walked towards Sebastian by force. The vampire's face over rid with fear. William stood shocked as how Grell was practically ripped from his hold.

"Give Grell back. Now," the reaper commanded.

"Or what?" the demon asked. The stoic man summoned his scythe.

"Or I'll have to kill you," William responded with a dead serious tone. Sebastian merely smirked at the challenge.

"You shinigami are so reckless. Willing to do anything to protect the ones you love," Sebastian laughed, "Don't you get it Mr. Spears? Grell is _mine_. My possession. I do not value his life, he is simply my pawn. I will use him in this game as long as I want, and when I am done I will dispose of him,"

"Grell is not to be toyed with. If this were to be a game of chess Grell would be the queen, not a pawn. Grell does not belong to you, never has and never will," William scolded. This is such nonsense. The demon could have turned anyone into some blood sucking creature, but he picks Grell.

"Pathetic," the demon said, "Now then, I have things to get back to at the manor. Good day Mr. Spears," then the demon and the vampire began to fade. Grell started to flail his arms to grab William, but he couldn't hold onto anything. William tried just as hard to grab Grell, but his arms slipped through his hands.

"Help me!" Grell screamed. William could do nothing but stare wide eyed as his beloved was vanishing.

Within a matter of seconds, Grell was gone. The reaper instantly headed out the front door. Hoping that he could finally destroy that beast and save Grell.

* * *

Hey, sorry this chapter is really short and kinda sucks. I've been having writer's block the past week. But I will write better next time! Review please! Thank you! =)


	6. Chapter 6

The reaper set off in flash; scythe in hand. He leapt across roofs, checked every alley, and hoped anything red would appear. William searched every location where the demon may have taken his vampire. So far, William had no luck as to finding Grell. The reaper was getting nervous. Sebastian was royally pissed off; god knows what he'd do.

Finally, the stoic man traveled to Phantomhive Manor. The huge manor was quite regal, but it repulsed William. The mansion was nothing more than an obstacle to obtaining Grell; an obstacle he _would _defeat.

As William approached the front doors, he noticed that one of the door knobs was broken off. The reaper simply pushed the door open; the door fell out of its hinges. _What on earth has happened here?_ The reaper thought when a sick feeling began to fester in his stomach. The ravenette crept through the mansion, which appeared to be abandoned.

"Hello? Earl Phantomhive?" William called out. The response was only his echoing voice, "Grell?" William beckoned softly. This time, a menacing laugh rang throughout the house.

"Now, that's the name you should've been calling all along!" a demonic voice laughed,"He is your beloved after all, isn't he?" the voice mocked. William growled.

"WILLIAM!" Grell's strangled cry broke through the constant laughter. William's eyes widened and his heart raced.

"Grell!" The reaped cried out. William didn't know what direction to run in to find his Grell. Instead, the two came to him.

Sebastian came striding out; Grell at his side. The vampire was shaking like a leaf and looking at William with fear.

"Mr. Spears, so glad you could finally join us. Now the real fun can begin!" Sebastian said coyly. William grit his teeth as he glared at the demon.

"Give me Grell," William commanded. Sebastian wrapped his arm around Grell's waist and smirked, "Don't touch Grell,"

"I may touch what's mine," The demon said rather happily. William extended his scythe just to the base of Sebastian's neck.

"Why must you insist he is yours? Grell does not belong to you!" William shouted. Then without further hesitation, the scythe pierced Sebastian's neck. Blood gushed from the wound and drenched the demon's clothes. Sebastian started to spit and cough up crimson, "Grell! Get away!" William warned, but the vampire couldn't move. The hold the demon had on Grell was too powerful. So when the demon came crashing down, as did Grell.

Blood pooled around the demon and seeped onto Grell. _His favorite color…it looks dreadful on him this way…_ William thought. He would not allow Grell to ever look this way again; so helpless and lost.

The reaper ran over and ripped Grell from Sebastian's arm. Grell curled up to William's side and whimpered like a child. As the vampire cried, the demon got back gash in his pale flesh healed; a deadly gaze in his pink eyes.

"William T. Spears, you bloody fool…" Sebastian spoke softly. At that moment, Sebastian transformed. A black-green shadow loomed around the raven demon and black feathers floated to the floor. In seconds, thick wings grew out of Sebastian's back; they were darker than midnight. Sebastian smirked, showing off sharp fangs.

The sight terrified Grell to the center of his existence. The redhead clung to William for dear life. In response, the reaper ran hand through the vermillion locks.

"Will…I'm scared," Grell whispered.

"Don't be scared, it's going to be alright," William whispered back. Meanwhile, Sebastian's transformation was complete. He was clad in black, his pink feline eye shone, and his white fangs glistened.

"How sweet this is. Mr. Spears, speaking his last words to his lover; charming," The demon chuckled. William had enough of this; it was going to end now.

In seconds the reaper extended his scythe once again, this time it was aimed for Sebastian's head. However, before the blade broke flesh, the demon caught the metal rod in his hand. His black claws held the scythe in a vice grip and smirked. Sebastian ripped the scythe from its original path and flung it behind him; dragging William along with flew back with his scythe and watched Grell cower.

The reaper stopped himself fromhitting the wall, and bounced back. On the other hand, Sebastian was too preoccupied with taunting Grell that he didn't even notice that William got back up.

"Grell Phillip Sutcliff, why are you so afraid?" Sebastian asked. The demon still had that evil smirk glued tohis face.

"Don't speak to him," William growled. The reaper snuck up behind the demon and held his scythe to Sebastian's throat, "You have no right," the stoic man pressed the blade of his scythe harshly against the pale throat of the demon.

"Why can't you get this through your thick skull?" Sebastian hissed. The demon turned without warning and sent a knee into William's abdomen, "Grell is mine," the reaper's breath was knocked out and he crashed to the ground, gasping for air. Grell cried out and ran to William.

"Will, are you alright? I'm sorry this happened! I'm so sorry Will!" Grell uttered through sobs. The vampire's gold eyes lined with tears and his lip quivered. William sat up and cupped Grell's cheek.

"I'm okay Grell, please don't cry. I need you to be strong right now," William barely said. The vampire nodded and kissed William's forehead. Grell looked over his shoulder at the demon. _He hurt William, he will pay,_ Grell thought. The redhead stood up and took adeep breath.

"Sebastian, this is between you and me. William has nothing to do with this," Grell said with all the strength he could muster.

"It's about time you fought your own battle," Sebastian replied suavely. William struggled back to his feet and placed his hands on Grell's shoulders.

Please don't, I can do this. I need to protect you," William whispered into Grell's ear. Grell sighed heavily and shook his head.

"No Will, I have to do this. I can't let you fight my own war. Please let me do this," Grell said. It was more a statement then it was a question. William dropped his head stepped back.

"Don't worry Spears, I'll make this quick," Sebastian cut in with confidence. The redhead snarled and let his eyes plunge into darkness. His itty bitty fangs grew long and sharp, "There she is, my creation," Sebastian applauded. Then the brawl began.

Grell lunged at Sebastian, claws demon leapt out of the way and elbowed Grell in the back, sending him to the floor. The vampire hit the ground with a thud, but quickly rolled out of the way of Sebastian's next attack. Grell jumped back onto his feet and took a defensive position. Sebastian whipped around to face Grell.

"I will kill you for what you've done to me; for what you've done to William," Grell warned. His voice had sunk once again to an eerie demonic one. Grell let out a deafening howl and hurtled towards the demon. The vampire sunk his fangs into Sebastian's shoulder and pushed venom into his blood stream; the demon groaned in agony. Grell pulled back and looked fiercely at Sebastian; the demon clutched his shoulder and sunk to his knees.

"Grell…" William mumbled. He loathed seeing Grell like this, so out of character. Grell snapped his head around to look at William. The reaper's eyes widened at the sight of the redhead's face. His ruby lips were stained black with the demon's blood; his golden eyes were darker than ever before; everything looked twisted, "Oh Grell," William sighed. The vampire responded with an audible grunt and turned back to Sebastian.

The demon had regained his footing and the venom had worn out. Sebastian expanded his large black wings and stared at Grell.

"Not bad," Sebastian muttered. Before anyone could even blink, the demon stood over Grell, "But not good enough," then the demon plunged his hand into Grell's chest. Grell let out the most blood curtailing scream William had ever heard. The reaper watched blood spew from his beloved's chest.

"GRELL! NO!" William charged Sebastian, but was pushed aside like nothing.

"No, not just yet," The demon laughed. Sebastian's smirk grew wide and his eyes widened; creating an insane expression,"There it is," The demon wrapped his fingers around Grell's beating heart and ripped it out of his chest. The redhead froze. His mouth agape, his black eyes broad; his whole body came to a halt. Sebastian held the bright red organ in his hands, it was still beating, but it slowly started to lessen. Sebastian was grinning like a mad man; Grell was as white as a ghost. The dark eyes of the vampire slowly shifted to William, whom was in shock.

"W-Will…" The vampire , the redhead fell to the ground like a stone. William bolted to Grell and pulled his beloved into his lap. The reaper brushed the red strands of hair from his face and closed his eyes. William squeezed them tight, hoping he would wake up from a nightmare. Although when he opened them, Grell was still limp in his arms.

"Grell, I'm sorry I didn't protect you," William apologized. Grell managed a weak smile and moved his hand toWilliam's cheek.

"It's o-ok…William, I-I'm not g-going to make it…," Grell told him. William held Grell tighter and shook his head.

"No, you'll be fine. I'll get you to the infirmary and make them help you," William fumbled. Grell sighed and then coughed.

"W-William…I can't l-live much l-longer without a h-heart, even…even t-though…I'm already dead…" Grell breathed. A tear rolled down William's face and dripped down onto Grell'scheek, "I love you William…" and after that, Grell's eyes slowly began to close.

"No, Grell! Wake up! Grell! Grell! No, please Grell! NO! GRELL!" William begged. He gently shook the redhead's shoulders, but to no avail. Tears dripped from William's face onto Grell's, "I'm so sorry Grell, I'm so sorry,"

"Oh what a shame," The demon cackled. William's eyes shot open and he clenched his teeth.

"YOU! YOU KILLED HIM!" William laid Grell's body down and attacked Sebastian. The reaper lost his mind and stabbed Sebastian constantly. Blood sprayed everywhere and it covered William. _HE TOOK MY EVERYTHING!_ William thought furiously.

After the brutal murder of Sebastian, William took Grell to the Undertaker. Maybe he could do something, anything. If Undertaker couldn't do anything...there would no longer be a William T. Spears

* * *

Hello! Sorry this is a little late! It's been a sucky week for me. Anyway, here it is! Don't get your panties in a twist, Grell doesn't die! They still have to deal the association, duh! Reviews please! Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

The Undertaker's shop looked darker than usual to William. However, this visit was different. This time; the reaper was carrying his beloved to the shop, in hope to restore life (Oh the irony). This was William's last option.

The door creaked as William pushed it open. The lights were off (like they were ever on XD) and the candles were burnt out.

"Undertaker, are you here?" William's voice was shaking. Just then, the lid of a dark grey coffin flew open.

"Hehehehe! Why hello there William! How can I be of assistance~?" Undertaker giggled. The stoic man simply laid Grell's limp body on a table. The happy expression that seemed cemented to his pale face, vanished, "Oh my,"

"Bring him back, I need him. Please Undertaker," William was practically tapped his chin with a long black nail.

"Wait here," The silver haired reaper muttered. Undertaker walked into a back room,William waited anxiously.

Undertaker dug through drawers and cabinets, searching for that special potion. The retired reaper had one thing that could bring Grell back, but it was risky. You see,this potion hadn't been used in thousands of years. This substance was also known to be incredibly strong; it may not work on Grell.

William stood by Grell's body, gently running his fingers over the vampire's soft skin. The redhead looked so peaceful, like nothing happened. But that was just Grell's facial appearance. Below the neck, Grell was a gory mess. He had a gaping hole in his chest, blood colored his clothes; it was hideous.

Undertaker walked back out to the main part of the shop; he was holding a vile with a glistening blue liquid inside.

"William, it is best you leave. Grell-san will be in much pain," Undertaker advised.

"No, I must be here for Grell," William insisted. Undertaker nodded and picked up Grell's heart. The silver haired reaper placed the delicate organ in its original place. He took a needle and surgical string, stitched everything back into place, and cleaned the wound.

William just held Grell's pale hand, stroking it with his thumb. He watched the Undertaker intently. Undertaker seemed to be extremely focused, his white-grey hands worked nimbly.

Finally, the hole in Grell's chest was sealed. All the blood had been washed away with a rag. Grell looked like he was simply sleeping.

"William, please hold Grell's hand tightly. This is going to hurt him a bit," Undertaker directed. William gripped the vampire's hand with all his strength.

Undertaker uncorked the vile, poured the glittering blue substance over the stitches, and stepped back. About five minutes later, Grell shot up screaming. William's eyes widened and his heart pounded wildly.

"Grell!" William cried out in relief. The only response was Grell's horrific screams. The redhead tried to claw at his chest, but William restrained him.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Grell howled. Grell was twitching and tears trickled down his cheeks.

"What's happening?" William asked in a panic.

The medicine is taking its effect," Undertaker said while munching on a bone, "The blue liquid seeped past his stitches and now fixing his heart; he's healing," William looked back at Grell with soft eyes.

"Please endure it Grell," William pleaded, "Please, for me," Grell squeezed William's hand in reply, "Thank you love," The stoic man kissed the vampire's forehead softly.

Many hours passed before Grell had stopped screaming; signaling that the medicine had finished its job. The redhead fell back and passed out due to picked up Grell bridal style and kissed the top of his head.

"Undertaker, I can't thank you enough for this," William said gratefully. Undertaker waved his hand dismissively.

"Oh nonsense! Grell is one of my dearest friends; I would have done anything to help him. I'm just glad the redhead is alright. Hehehehe," Undertaker replied. William nodded and walked to the front door.

"Thank you James…" William said quietly as he left. Undertaker grinned under his bangs.

"Of course, Mr. Spears,"

William carried Grell all the way back to their home. They both needed rest; it had been a long day. The reaper carried Grell to their bedroom and gently laid him on the bed. From there, William went to the kitchen to make some tea.

Unfortunately, this wouldn't be the last time Grell faced mortal danger. Yes, the association was still after them. _Why did that damn demon have to do this to Grell? _It was so unfair! Grell had done nothing!

"Spears, no matter what happens, you must protect Grell," William spoke to himself.

"W-Will…? Why are you talking to yourself?" a little voice asked. William looked over his shoulder to see a disheveled Grell. His red hair was messy as it fell down hisback, he wore only a big white T-shirt, and fuzzy red boot slippers.

"Well look who's awake," William said with a small smile. Grell always looked cute like this, "What's up sleeping beauty?" The reaper turned and walked over to Grell.

"What happened?" The redhead asked. William smirked and picked Grell up, the redhead wrapped his legs around the stoic man's waist.

"I'll let you know in the morning, right now you need to rest. How are you feeling?" William asked with concern.

"I'm sore…" Grell yawned. The vampire rested his forehead on William's and smiled. William chuckled and kissed the mushy redhead.

"Then you should go back to bed, I'll be there in a minute," The reaper said.

"No, I'll wait for you," The redhead responded.

"Grell Sutcliff you are injured, go to bed," William ordered as he set the vampire down. Grell made a childish groan indefeat and walked back to their bedroom. William's eyes were glued to Grell's swaying hips as the redhead walked away. The reaper mentally slapped himself. _William! Grell is injured! He's not even trying to seduce you! _ So the stoic man slapped his subconscious silly until those perverted thoughts disappeared.

* * *

Hello! I apologize for another late update, I left my writing at school! Anyway, here it is!


	8. Chapter 8

The next week was rather quiet. Grell had healed fully, William worked "regular" hours, and the association hadn't stepped in. All seemed at peace.

On the Monday of the following week, William arrived at his office early in the morning. It was 8:15 am; the sun had risen and was sending a yellow glow through the dispatch windows.

_Why hasn't the association taken Grell? Surely they haven't forgotten. The higher ups forget nothing. They do everything with such precision. _William thought it was a bit odd that the whole association hadn't been pursuing Grell. He was grateful they weren't, but the fact that they weren't troubled him. _Are they planning some horrible trick? One that would put Grell to his immediate death; along put me in despair? Is this society that wicked? _ William continued to contemplate darkly. The reaper didn't know what to expect at this point. He just knew one thing: protect Grell at all costs.

William sat down at his desk and began to fill in papers. The pile was much smaller ever since Grell became a vampire; it was one the up sides.

"Mr. Spears?" a timid voice asked. William looked up and saw a shy Alan; William didn't even hear him enter.

"Hello, Mr. Humphries. Is there something you need?" William asked. Alan looked back out the door over his shoulder; he stepped in and shut the door.

"It's about Grell, sir," Alan mumbled. William's eyes widened and he stood up from his seat.

"What happened?" William asked sternly.

"The association has…well, they are giving up on finding Grell…for now," Alan replied.

"Are you serious?" William asked in disbelief.

"Yes, they said they have more important engagements at the current time. However, there is more…" Alan trailed off.

"Alan!" William boomed.

"I've been visiting Grell for the past week," Alan said hesitatingly. William froze.

"What? How?" The ravenette asked. Alan looked down.

"I've…I've been leaving work early…and going to see Grell while you're working…" Alan whispered. The poor thing was shaking like a leaf.

"Leaving work early? Have you been doing your paperwork at all? How do you sneak away from Eric?" William ranted.

"I've been bringing my work home with me and finish it there. As for Eric, I tell him I'm going home to get rest due to my condition," Alan responded. William sighed and nodded.

"Then how on earth do you know where Grell and I live?"

"Well, one day, after my shift had ended, I was in the human realm. I was strolling around, admiring London. Then I saw Grell, sitting on a bench in the park; he was digging through shopping bags," Alan laughed, "I greeted him and we had a nice chat. Then he invited me over for tea, so I gladly went," Alan fixed a gaze on William, "He told me everything, sir. The association, the demon, and his animalistic behavior; everything. Sir, Grell asked me to keep him company while you're here at work. He's…afraid, Mr. Spears," Alan looked back down, "And for a good reason…but, congratulations anyway…" William raised an eyebrow.

"Pardon me? Why are you congratulating me?" William asked skeptically. Alan's eyes shot open when he looked up. William's confusion grew with each passing second.

"Grell hasn't told you!?" Alan cried.

"Tell me what?"

"Go home to Grell, now," The brunette pointed at the door.

"Mr. Humphries, this is very-

"GO" Alan commanded. The smaller man grabbed William arm and pulled him from behind his desk and shoved him towards the door, "GO" Alan repeated. William opened the door and hurried out. _What the hell is going on? What is Grell hiding?_ The stoic man wondered as he left the dispatch.

.

The reaper burst into the house, panting.

"Grell!" William shouted. The redhead was sitting in the living room on the couch when William arrived.

"Yes love?" Grell replied with a grin. Grell stood up and walked over to William, "What is it? You're early," William took Grell's hand fiercely.

"What are you hiding from me Grell?!" William asked harshly. Grell's golden eyes darted around nervously and he nibbled on his lower lip, "Grell," The reaper growled.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Grell muttered. William grabbed both of Grell's shoulders and squeezed them tight.

"Grell, I know you're hiding something. Alan Humphries came to my office today and congratulated me. I asked him why he did such a thing and he said that I needed to go home right away," William finally got Grell to lock eye contact, "Grell, what's going on," Grell sighed and took William's hand from his shoulder and held them in his own.

"William, please don't hate me for this…" Grell whispered. Grell moved William's hands to his abdomen. For a moment William was confused, then the reaper came to realization and his green eyes practically popped, "I'm pregnant…" Grell spoke softly.

"H-how…?" William choked out. Grell gave him an odd look, "No, no! I know _how_, but I don't understand. You're a male," William stated.

"I know, it confused me too. I guess the rules don't apply to vampires. Besides, I've always felt that I'm a woman; I certainly have the personality of one," Grell explained. William sighed heavily.

"Grell, this make protecting you even harder and more imperative," William told him.

"Wait you want the baby?!" Grell shrieked in shock.

"Of course I do you bloody fool! This is _our_ child, that_ we_ made _together_," William shouted. Grell smiled happily and hugged William.

"Oh I'm so happy! We can have a little family!" Grell giggled. William smiled softly and stroked the red locks.

"Yes my darling, just like you've always wanted," William said. Grell then went stone cold.

"William, we have to keep our baby a secret. If the association finds out about him or her, they'll come after the baby too. I couldn't take that," Grell said seriously.

"I will protect you both, don't you worry," William assured. William kneeled down and kissed Grell's stomach; Grell blushed furiously, "Daddy will take care of you and mommy," William stood back up and kissed Grell's forehead, "Don't worry about the association, I'll take care of it. You just watch out for yourself. I also think I have an errand to run, so I'll be right back,"

"Where are you going?" Grell asked holding his stomach.

"To the jeweler's, I believe I want to give someone my name," William grinned. Grell nearly fainted, but just smiled ear to ear.

"Oh Will~!"Grell squealed. The redhead stopped squealing and narrowed his eyes, "Are you marrying me just because you knocked me up?" Grell hissed.

"Of course not! I was going to purpose to you anyway, this just means I have to it sooner than expected," William told Grell. Grell's eyes softened.

"Good"

"I'll be back my queen," William said. Then the stoic reaper left to go into London to buy a ruby ring for his vampire.

* * *

Reviews please! =)


	9. Chapter 9

William was at the jeweler's that afternoon. He was looking over every single engagement ring; which one would be perfect for Grell. All the rings were gorgeous, but none of them screamed Grell. They were all silver or white gold, which was much too bland for his fiery redhead. William needed to find a ring that stood out and declared its presence, much like its owner.

"Can I help you sir?" a clerk asked. William looked up to see a young woman with thin blonde hair smiling at him.

"Actually yes, I'm looking for a ring to purpose to my…girlfriend with," William replied coolly. The woman's face brightened immensely.

"Oh how wonderful! Well let me help! What kind of ring were you looking for?" She asked. William contemplated this for a second. Grell deserved the perfect ring; the ring had to reflect Grell.

"Hmmm…do you have anything red by chance?" The reaper asked. The woman didn't respond; she simply hurried into a back room. William waited by the counter for several minutes before the woman returned, holding many velvet boxes. She placed each box down on the glass counter and opened them one by one. Each little box had a ring with some sort of red; in the band, setting, or actual gem itself.

"See any one that catches your eye sir?" The woman asked hastily. William ignored her and took his time choosing. Nothing seemed fit to be on Grell's delicate finger, "Oh! How silly of me! We just got a new shipment, perhaps there is one in there," She said whimsically before running back into the storage room. As she was rummaging through the storage, William was doing his final examinations; none of them were sufficient. There had to be one ring that was good enough for Grell! Was it impossible to make a ring to represent his love for the red ball of energy? Perhaps it was. _Maybe I should go somewhere else to look...,_the reaper turned to leave when he heard the woman calling after him, "Sir! Sir wait! I've found one more!" The poor girl cried. William glanced over his shoulder at the woman. _What could one more ring do?_ William sighed and turned back to the woman. The reaper saw the woman had red velvet box with a tiny black bow on top, which was rather unusual. The woman opened the box and it revealed a magnificent ring. The band was a deep crimson that reflected different shades in the light, the setting was a pale red, and the gem itself was a blood red that matched Grell's hair. William stared at the ring in awe, the ring absolutely perfect.

"I'll take it," He said. The woman smiled and rung up the ring at the register. William paid for the ring and took it home to his awaiting beloved.

When William returned home, all was normal. Grell was at home, making himself something to eat and glancing at his stomach.

"I'm home Grell," William said as he hung up his coat. Grell popped his head out from the kitchen and smiled.

"Hello darling~ did everything go well?" Grell happily.

"Very well actually…come here Grell," William said. Grell did as he was told and walked over. William took out the velvet box and got down on one kneel; he heard Grell gasp. The reaper took Grell's left hand in his and gazed up at him.

"Grell Sutcliff, you are the light to my life. You make every day bright and exciting. You give me so many reasons to love you more every single second of my existence. It would be my greatest honor if you would be my wife. Will you marry me?" William proposed suavely. Grell's breath and words were caught in his throat; tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Grell already knew William was proposing before hand, but it was just so romantic and surreal to the redhead.

"Oh William~! Of course I'll marry you!" Grell burst into tears of joy and flung himself at William. William held his fiancé in his arms and gently slid the redband on his redhead's finger. Grell pulled away and wiped the tears from his eyes, "The ring…It's so beautiful Will…its perfect," Grell smiled. William brushed the red hair behind Grell's ear.

"It reminded me of you," The reaper mumbled. Grell leaned forward and kissed William passionately. The vampire started nibbling on the reaper's lower lip and became full of desire, "G-Grell…" Grell's emotions were off the wall lately, and this romantic moment was not helping. The vampire tried to strip the ravenette of his clothing right on the floor, but William wouldn't have that. William picked up his fiancé bridal style and carried him to their bedroom.

William kicked their bedroom door open and hurried over to the bed. He dropped Grell on the large bed and crawled on top of him. The reaper smashed his lips with Grell's; now his lust was driving him. The reaper shrugged off his coat and the vampire clawed at his white dress shirt. William let Grell rip the white fabric from his body; the tie followed the shirt to the floor. The reaper then pulled Grell's T-shirt over his head; he immediately began to pinch the pink nubs on Grell's pale chest.

"W-Will," Grell gasped. William was more eager than usual, but he had a reason to be...

The next day dawned quite nicely. The light streamed across the bed where the couple lay, tangled in each other. Grell's head was on William's chest and his frail arms were wrapped around his reaper fiancé. William's muscular arms were tightly fastened around Grell's petit waist. It was a picture of beauty.

After a few more moments, Grell's golden eyes fluttered open. The vampire tried to sit up, but the arms around his waist only tightened; a small smile played on Grell's lips. So the redhead laid back down and drug a finger gently on William's chest. Soon after, the reaper awoke. The ravenette looked down to see Grell giggling.

"Good morning," William spoke softly. Grell looked up and smiled.

"Good morning my darling fiancé~" Grell purred. William leaned down and kissed Grell's head. Grell instantly straddled William and grinded him. The reaper groaned and grabbed the vampire's hips.

"Now Grell…no sex for the time being," William started. Grell's face twisted into utter shock.

"YOU'RE CUTTING ME OFF?!" Grell screeched. William slammed his hands over his ears; the pitch of a vampire's voice was phenomenal.

"No no! Grell shut up and let me finish! I mean I'm not having sex with you right now. I just woke up," William told him.

"So you just don't want to have sex with me? Hmm? Is that it?" Grell scolded. William sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Grell darling, I'm not saying that. I'm saying that I just woke up; I don't want to fall right back to sleep because I used all my energy to pleasure you. Of course I want to have sex with you; I love it, but not now," William hugged Grell close, "Grell, please relax…" _I know he's pregnant with my child and I should be very lenient with him…but for gods sake it's too damn early for this!_

"I'm sorry Will. I guess all these hormones are getting the better of me. I'm sorry for my mood swings…," Grell whispered. _Well at least he's sort of getting it…_William kissed Grell gently and slid off the bed. Grell hopped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. William made his way to the kitchen when he heard Grell screaming.

"Grell!" William called. The reaper dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door open, "Grell, what's wrong?!" In the bathroom, Grell was looking fondly down at his stomach and he seemed to be hugging, "Grell?" William walked in and took Grell's hands.

"Look Will!" Grell cried. The reaper looked down at Grell's stomach. It was then the ravenette realized what he was so excited about. Grell's pale chest was slightly bumped and pronouncing his pregnancy. William moved his hands to feel the bump, "That's our baby Will! Our baby is growing!" Grell exclaimed.

"I know Grell…it's wonderful," William said. The reaper smiled at Grell and kissed him.

"I'm worried…what if I'm not a good mother?" Grell asked doubtfully.

"Nonsense, you'll be a wonderful mother," William reassured, "You'll be amazing…"


	10. Chapter 10

Many months had passed since that day. The wedding plans were following through perfectly and the couple was very excited. The baby was growing quickly and was very healthy; Grell was showing obviously. The association's desire to murder Grell seemed to dissipate as time progressed, but they weren't the type to just forget.

William cared for Grell every day and they thought up various baby names. They didn't not know the gender of their child, so Grell kept lists of many names for both boy and girl. William painted the nursery yellow (which Grell wasn't exactly all for, but William would not paint their child's room red) and set up the furniture. Grell wanted to buy all sorts of baby cloths and toys, but William said it was better they wait until the baby's gender was revealed.

"But Will~! I want our baby to come home to hundreds of toys!" Grell whined. William rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Grell, what if you buy the baby all those dolls you saw at the store and the baby turns out to be a boy? Or if you buy the baby little trucks and the baby is a girl? Hmmm?" William asked looking up from his newspaper.

"Boys can like dolls! I liked dolls!" Grell said.

"Yes I know, but you're case if different. And if we have a girl, do you want her to play with trucks?" William questioned.

"If my baby girl wants to play with trucks I won't deny her. All I really want is a happy baby," Grell stated. William stood up and took Grell's hand.

"That's all I want to dear, but we need to have everything ready," The reaper said as he kissed Grell's forehead.

"I know," The redhead mumbled. William let his hands drift to Grell's bumped stomach.

"We only have few weeks left before the baby is born, I'm just preparing," William told him. The reaper went to the kitchen to make them both lunch while Grell sat down on the couch.

Grell knew William was just being reasonable; Grell was very…out of touch with his senses as you can imagine. His judgment wasn't at its best, so William was his crutch. The vampire glaced up at his lover, _I'm so much trouble…I'm always in the way and causing problems_. The redhead sighed heavily and dropped his head. His conscious was such a bother, especially since his hormones were at their peak. Grell knew he was being overly dramatic and over thinking everything. Hell, this all just happened because Grell couldn't buy toys for his baby. _And William had to talk to me like it was a serious matter because I thought it was a life changing topic…oh my goodness I'm handful!_ Grell's inner monolog went on for several minutes before William interrupted him.

"Grell darling, lunch is ready. Come eat," William said coolly. The vampire stood up lazily and walked into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. The reaper raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong?"

"Will, I can't human food…" Grell reminded him. William face palmed at his own mistake.

"I'm sorry…it's just been so long since-" William stopped mid sentence. The reaper looked directly into Grell's eyes with a very serious expression, "Grell, how have you been feeding?" Grell went stone still. Oh how he hoped no one would him that, _especially_ William. Grell swallowed and gazed else where, "Grell Sutcliff, answer me," a hint of anger in the reaper's tone.

"I uh…well, it's a funny story really…hehe," Grell said nervously. William kept a hard stare on the vampire whom was shrinking.

"Have you been feeding off the humans? That would be breaking your promise. Yes, I made an exception that one time, but you were in dire need," The ravenette asked raising his voice.

"Yes…but no," Grell answered. William eyebrow twitched and Grell shook.

"Explain," William said through grinding teeth.

"Well, you see…I've been going to the human hospitals…at night…and I break in and steal the blood in those bags…that's how I've been feeding…and considering the baby…I've had quite a bit more blood…" Grell uttered cautiously. William's stare softened just a touch.

"Grell, why didn't you at least tell me?" The reaper asked.

"Because I knew you'd be mad…" Grell whimpered. William sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I'm not mad, just frustrated. You need to tell me when you're hungry Grell. By taking blood from hospitals, you're depriving the humans; you're indirectly killing them," The ravenette informed him, "I told you to feed off of me,"

"But I didn't want too! The baby makes me take more blood than usual, that's why I didn't tell you. I didn't know how much blood I'd take from you! Shinigamis may be dead, but they need a fine amount of blood to operate; I couldn't take that from you," Grell explained.

"Alright, alright, please just relax. I don't want you to get worked up," William said as he kissed Grell's forehead, "But may I remind you of something?"

"Of course," The redhead replied.

"That baby you're carrying, is a shinigami-vampire hybrid," The reaper said. Grell just tilted his head, "I'm saying that the baby feeds on both blood and human food. Technically, you can eat this, for the baby that is," William clarified, motioning to the lunch. Grell's gold eyes widened.

"You're right!" Grell squealed. William smirked as Grell began to eat the food. The reaper went and ate his own lunch across from his fiancé.

As the sun began to set, Grell settled in their bed. The redhead was looking over the lists of baby names he had created. William was sitting beside him reading a book from his shelf.

"Have you come to a decision?" William asked curiously. Grell tapped his chin and examined the lists again.

"I know what I want to name the baby if it's boy, but I'm still deciding on girl names," Grell said. William put his book down.

"Let's hear these names,"

"Okay. If it's a boy, I want to name his William," Grell giggled and William smiled.

"And if the baby's a girl?" The reaper asked.

"I haven't decided. I'm stuck between Claira and Ella. Which do you like better?" Grell asked.

"They are both lovely names, either is fine," William said. He was going to be neutral in case Grell was secretly harboring a favorite.

"Well that doesn't help at all!" Grell cried, playfully hitting William's shoulder, "Darling, this is a serious issue!"

"Apparently so was picking out toys," William came back. Grell crossed his arms and pouted.

"I'm emotional right now! Besides, you should be much kinder to the lady carrying you're child!" Grell whined. The redhead turned away from William with that adorable pout still on his face.

"Come now Grell, don't be like that," William said. Grell turned so that all of his back faced the reaper, "Grell, please don't be upset," William pleaded softly. Grell held his ground. The reaper smirked and slid his arms around Grell and pulled him close. He leaned close to his ear and purred, "Grell~" A shiver shot up the vampire's spine.

"F-fine," Grell whispered as he turned around, "You win,"

* * *

Hello! It seems neither Grell and I can decide on what to name the baby if it turns out to be a girl. Please comment on what name you like better and please review! Thanks!


	11. Chapter 11

The time had finally come, Grell's delivery. It was 5:34 pm on September 4th, 1914 when the vampire had gone into labor. Grell was walking down the hall in his apartment when his water broke. Thank god William was there to help Grell get to the hospital within the Shinigami realm.

The ravenette practically busted down the doors of the infirmary; Grell had to get in, NOW. The redhead was holding his stomach and groaning. _He's in so much pain_, William thought sadly.

"Will…It hurts…" Grell uttered. William guided Grell into the hospital and planted kisses on his head.

"I'm sorry darling, it'll be alright. Just think though! Soon, you'll have the baby you've always wanted," William told the wincing vampire. Grell managed a slight smile.

"Then I'll suffer through it…" Grell spoke. The redhead didn't seem like he was going to be able to walk much further, so William picked him bridal-style. The other reapers stared wide eyed at the strange couple.

"Don't just stand there! Take Grell to a doctor!" William commanded. Several Shinigami scattered and searched for a doctor that could help with this special situation. While the search for doctor commenced, Alan dashed into the hospital lobby. The brunette was panting and his light eyes darted around. Once he spotted Grell, his face lit up with joy.

"Grell!" Alan called. Alan hurried over and looked at the distressed redhead, "How you feeling?" he asked with a gentle smile. Grell responded with a groan, "I see," Alan looked up to William.

"Are you ready?" Alan asked seriously. William made direct eye contact with Alan before answering.

"Yes, I don't think I've ever been more ready for anything," William answered firmly. Alan nodded.

"You better be sir, Grell is going to need you. You better be there, be the responsible father Grell's child deserves and the faithful husband Grell deserves," Alan said protectively. William raised an eyebrow.

"Since when have you cared so much for Grell?" William asked.

"Grell is my best friend and I've seen him go through some dark stuff, no thanks to society. Grell isn't accepted by most people, but he is realest person here. He may be extremely self righteous, but at least he knows who he is and he isn't afraid to hide it. I'm telling you this because he loves you more than anyone has ever loved someone. He deserves _only_ the best. Remember that Mr. Spears," Alan spelled out. The brunette had never spoken to anyone in such a manner, but he had to get his message across. He truly believed Grell deserved the best of everything; the cheery vampire had a saddening past that no one dared speak of.

For a few seconds, William was flabbergasted. Alan Humphries, the shyest Shinigami in the association was raising his voice to his superior? This was clearly serious. William listened to every last word and nodded affirmatively as a reply. Alan saw the doctor approaching and motioned him to William.

"Go take care of Grell, and if it's not much trouble, I'd like to know when the baby is born…" Alan said as he left the hospital.

William carried Grell into a delivery room and set him down. Grell went behind a shade and changed into a hospital gown. William helped Grell onto the hospital bed, holding his shaking hand.

"Ah!" Grell cried out.

"Are you alright?" William asked in a panic. Grell nodded and smiled.

"I'm fine…just a little pain is all," Grell grunted as he laid down. William held Grell's hand tightly.

"I'll be right here the whole time," William promised. The ravenette kissed the redhead's hand tenderly.

The doctor walked up, holding a clipboard with many papers stacked on it. The doctor was female, which relaxed Grell.

"Alright Miss Sutcliff, are you ready?" The woman asked with a comforting smile.

"Ready as I'll ever be," Grell muttered. The woman laughed and put the clipboard aside. It was time for the birth of a Shinigami.

-.-.-.-.-

After some hours, everything had settled. Grell had given birth to _two_ babies actually; this was found as Grell was in labor, which was quite the surprise. Grell had fraternal twins, a boy and a girl. The boy was named William and the girl was named Ella. The couple couldn't have been happier.

Grell laid in his hospital bed cradling his baby girl as William held their son.

"I love them so much, more than my own life," Grell fawned over his beloved twins. William smiled genuinely as he gazed at Grell's adoring face.

"As do I my darling," William said as held Grell's hand, "I'm very proud of you and I'm forever grateful to you for having my children," Grell blushed and giggled.

"We make adorable~ babies Will~" Grell purred. William rolled his eyes, but smirked. Grell looked at both babies and furrowed his eyebrows, "Do you think that both babies are reapers or vampires? Or maybe one's a reaper and the other is a vampire?" Grell asked.

"Either is possible. In fact, theirs is a third possibility. They could both be half reaper, half vampire," William said, "We'll find out soon," As the couple continued to dote over there children, William remembered something very important, "Grell can you hold William Jr. for a moment, I promised Alan that I'd tell him when you gave birth," Grell nodded and took the infant into his arms. Just before exiting the room, William looked back over his shoulder. The image he saw would forever be in his mind. He saw Grell cradling Ella and William Jr. in his arms; Grell possessed an expression of the utmost bliss as he held the sleeping twins. William smiled and left the room to find Alan.

The ravenette searched the hospital lobby for Alan, only to find him with company. Alan was standing in the corner of the room and appeared to be fighting. When William was within range, he could tell Alan was fighting with Eric and Ronald. Alan spotted William behind Eric and waved.

"Mr. Spears!" Alan called. William walked up to the group.

"Hello gentlemen. Alan, I've come to retrieve you just like you asked. Grell has given birth and is with the babies now," William updated.

"Oh thank you sir! This is- wait…_babies_?!" Alan practically screeched. William nodded.

"Yes. As it turns out, Grell was pregnant with fraternal twins, a boy and a girl," The ravenette explained. Alan's jaw hung open for a moment, and then snapped back up.

"That's wonderful sir, congratulations!" Alan beamed. Eric however had scolding face.

"Let me get this straight. You fucked a hellborn and it had babies?! Spears, are you bloody mad!?" Eric boomed. William's eyebrow twitched.

"Eric Slingby, Grell is not and 'it'. I can assure you I'm not mad. And once again, Grell is no danger to anyone, much less anything and neither are our children," William sighed. This was getting rather irritating. Why couldn't Eric just accept Grell for what he is now?

"Whatever," Eric said crossing his arms.

"Well I'm sure it would make Grell feel wonderful if you all came to see him. He believes you are his friends after all," William told them.

"I'll gladly go see Grell," Alan responded. Ronald looked very unsure the whole time, but he nodded in agreement. Eric remained unresponsive.

"Very well," William ended. The ravenette then turned and headed back to Grell's room. Alan followed behind, almost skipping; Ronald's head was down as he walked. Once returning to Grell's room, William opened to door and walked in, "I'm back," he said simply. Grell looked up and grinned; he grin grew as he saw Alan and Ronald.

"Alan! Ronnie!" Grell exclaimed. Alan walked over to Grell and kissed his forehead.

"I'm so happy for you Grell," Alan said, "You deserve this," Alan looked back at William, giving him a knowing look.

"H-Hi Grell…" Ronald mumbled. The blond hadn't moved since entering the room. Grell cocked his head.

"Ronnie? Something wrong?" Grell asked rather confused. William glared at Ronald and growled. This was definitely not the time to be acting in such a manner. Grell was happier than he's ever been, and William would not let that change because of Ronald's behavior.

"Mr. Knox, may I speak with you outside for a moment?" William asked, but it was more of a command. Without waiting for a response, he left the room. Sure enough, Ronald followed. William shut the door and glared at Ronald, "What is the matter with you?"

"N-nothing sir…" Ronald mumbled.

"Don't give me that crap," William growled, "Grell finally got what he's always wanted, he's extremely happy! I'm not about to let you ruin this moment because you're scared of what he is! Nothing's changed about your senpai!" William scolded. The blond took a deep breath.

"Mr. Spears, I know nothing's changed. It's just…I don't like you two together…as a couple," Ronald admitted. William narrowed his eyes and snarled.

"Excuse me, I must not of heard you right," William said with a cold voice. Ronald looked William in the eye.

"William, you don't deserve Grell. After all the heartache and trouble he's gone through to get you, you don't deserve anyone like that. You hurt him, you beat him, and you destroyed him. _Now _you realize what an asshole you've been? You didn't realize that the first time you made him cry? Sure you've been together for a few years now, but you've known him for decades. You should be kissing the ground he walks on for loving you still and having your children," Ronald declared. William's eyes were wide in awe. Ronald had a point. It was only just a few years ago he finally accepted his feelings for Grell.

"I know I should be praising him, and trust me I do. I know he deserves much better, but he wants me. He wants something, he will get it. I'm going to give him everything I can. I know I've been a fool. I hate myself every day for it. But I have Grell now, he's my life now," William countered. Ronald looked away, "Besides, why do you care so much anyway? Alan I know why, he's Grell's best friend. But you are just his student," The ravenette said harshly.

"Because for decades, I'm the one he came to when you rejected him. I was his shoulder to cry on," Ronald said as he turned around, "Because I take care of him,"


	12. Chapter 12

William stood there, completely dumbfounded at what just happened. It seemed as if the reaper was getting many shockers today. And at this point he fed up.

"Mr. Knox, you have no right to talk to me like this! If you really care about Grell than you wouldn't be making a scene now! You are being completely selfish and rude. This isn't about you and how you think things should be! Not everything happens the way you want it! So suck it up put on a happy face for my fiancé!" William shouted. As if he had heard nothing but the last sentence, Ronald's face darkened.

"You're fiancé?" Ronald asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" William asked. Like he really cared if there was.

"No…no problem at all," Ronald answered. The blond faked a smile and pushed passed William to return to the room, "Sorry Grell! I just had to collect myself for a moment! Don't worry though, you're Ronnie is here! Congrats on the little ones by the way!" Ronald completely forged. Everything in his voice was false happiness, but Grell couldn't tell. Grell simply beamed with joy. William reentered the room; his straight face perfectly in place. The ravenette walked over to Grell and kissed his forehead.

"The doctor said we can leave in an hour or two," William whispered. Grell nodded in reply. William took a seat next to the bed and just watched Grell fawn over the babies. Ronald just loomed in the corner, and Alan's face just looked full of delight. Several minutes passed of uneventful time. That was until Eric entered.

Eric entered the room by slamming the door open; causing the babies to cry and startling the other Shinigami. Eric glared hatefully at Grell and the babies. William got up instantly and stood in front of his family protectively.

"Alan, leave. Now," Eric commanded. Alan looked at Eric with fear.

"Eric, what's gotten into you?" Alan asked in a panic. Eric looked at the cowering brunette; he rolled his eyes.

"I'm tired of waiting for ya. I have no idea why you're so fixated on this hellborn an' its offspring," Eric muttered. That was it, William snapped. Eric was practically Grell's brother; why was he treating him like this? William grabbed Eric's throat tightly and slammed him against the wall.

"And I'm tired of you calling my fiancé an 'it'. Grell is a lady, a vampire, and a better Shinigami than you ever were and will be. Shut you're dirty fucking mouth before I have to shut it for you. You will not treat my family in such a manner; and if you ever dare threaten them I will kill you without hesitation or second thought," William spat. The ravenette threw Eric to the floor and put one foot on his chest, "From what Grell told me in the past, you're his big brother. He told me that you'd never do anything to hurt him. That you'd go to the ends of the earth to protect him, like family. Why has that changed? So what if he's become a vampire? That changes nothing, Slingby. Grell may no longer be Shinigami, but he still the person we all know and care about," William finished his speech. Eric was on the ground, and staring angrily at William.

"Fine you want to know why I hate this so much?! I hate hellborns! I don't hate Grell, I hate what he is. I had a friend who had become a hellborn, just like Grell. I watched my friend suffer through the changes and eventually he became a dark monster. It festered an' consumed everything he was. My friend's name was Damien Michel, but now you may know him by the name Sebastian Michaelis…" Eric said somberly.

"Bassy!?" Grell squealed.

"Yes, Sebastian was once my friend…but now he's a soulless demon. He remembers nothing of the past. It hurt losing my friend, that's why I have to cut Grell away. I can't watch Grell become something so dark destructive, it would hurt so much more. Grell, you're my little bro-…I mean sister…I don't to lose you too," Eric said almost a whisper. William moved his foot off of Eric and allowed him to stand, "I don't want to see you slip into something so horrid,"

"Nothing will turn Grell into a dark creature, I won't allow it," William said. Eric shook his head.

"Damn it Spears listen! Grell doesn't have a choice if he turns or not! You can't protect him…" Eric said as he marched out of the room. William sighed and turned back to his family. Grell was soothing the babies back into a nap; while he himself was a bit worried. William sat on the edge of the bed and brushed a hand on Grell's cheek.

"Don't mind him love…he's jus-"

"What if he's right?" Grell asked softly.

"What? Grell don't be ridiculous, that's not-"

"But William…what if I turn dark? What happens then? Do you have to start hunting me down like other demons? What happens to the babies? To us?" Grell asked.

"Grell, nothing is going to happen to you or our family. You'll be fine. I will protect you. The children will be fine," William assured as he kissed the redhead's forehead, "Here, let me hold the kids while you get dressed," William offered with his hands out. Grell gingerly handed off the twins and got out of the bed. He collected his cloths and went into the bathroom to dress; he needed to look fabulous.

After a few minutes, Grell came out of the bathroom; he was without his makeup (which William liked, he thought it nice see Grell in the natural).

"Ready to go?" William asked. Grell nodded and reached for the babies, "Hold on a minute; I bought something," William said as he handed the babies to Grell. The ravenette walked out of the room and came back with a black stroller. The stroller was just big enough for the two babies; Grell squealed with delight. He placed the babies in the carriage and hugged William.

"Oh Will! It's wonderful!" Grell thanked. William chuckled and hugged Grell back.

"I figured we would need it, so I bought it before you went into labor. It's be shear luck that it's large enough to hold two children," William admitted. The reaper kissed the vampire's forehead, "If you ever get pregnant again, please see a doctor so we know how many children we're having," Grell giggled and turned back to the stroller. The babies had woken up and were looking up at their parents. Grell smiled softly and kissed the twins on the cheeks.

"Hello babies~" Grell cooed. Grell started to wheel the stroller out of the hospital and out of the dispatch. William listened to Grell speak to their children; it was more like gibberish rather than English.

Eventually the family returned home; the twins were in their cribs sleeping and Grell was in the living room sitting on William's lap. Grell had braided his hair down one side and changed into only a long red sweater. The vampire deserved to relax after everything he'd been through. William simply wrapped an arm around Grell as he flipped through a book.

"Will?" Grell asked. William shut his book and kissed Grell's shoulder.

"Hmm?" The reaper replied.

"Is the association going to back now…and take all this?" Grell asked in somber tone. William sighed wrapped his other arm around Grell.

"Grell, for now the association has dropped us. This is a good thing. It's given us time together and you to be safe at home. It's given you time to carry the children and give birth. We should be very grateful for this time and whatever caused it, but I can't promise you anything about them. It's been a rather long time since they've dealt with us and I'm expecting them to come back soon. However, that doesn't change the amount of protection I'm giving you," William told him. Grell smiled and rubbed his finger over his engagement ring; William noticed, "Have you decided on anything?"

"What? Oh! Yes! I've chosen the colors. Red, white, and a bit of black as an accent. I'm getting fitted for my dress tomorrow, I've chosen my maid of honor, and that's about it. The rest I need you to help with," Grell answered.

"Help with what? It's your wedding," William said.

"No it's not! It's _our_ wedding! I need you're help with choosing the date and venue! You need to pick a best man and get fitted for your suit. My goodness William~!" Grell shrieked, "And you need to get a little suit for William Jr." William smiled at Grell's demand of organization. _Now why can't he be this efficient at work?_ The reaper thought comically.

"Alright, alright! I'll check my calendar and schedule some time off. As for a venue, I don't really mind. I'll go to the tailor next week to get fitted. As for William Jr., I'm sure you could find something. I don't have time to go baby shopping," William said. Grell pouted.

"Then what do you have time for? Hmm?" Grell asked. William spun Grell around in his lap and smirked.

"I have time to fuck you," William purred. Grell blushed and smacked William.

"William T. Spears, take this seriously! This is our wedding day we're talking about! And to respond to your little comment, I bared your children and frankly I have you on a leash, don't make me cut you off," Grell snapped.

"…sorry…" William mumbled. Grell moved off his lap and walked to their bedroom.

"You're on the couch tonight!" Grell called back. William internally smacked himself. Why did he say that? They were having a nice conversation, and it was rather serious one. Then he goes and says that! William fell back on the couch and groaned; he was going to have a lot of kissing up to do tomorrow morning.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning was spent in silence, at least from Grell. Ever since William's little remark, the redhead had given him the silent treatment; which surprisingly William did not enjoy. He tried to get a word out of Grell's mouth by asking him simple questions, like what he wanted for breakfast; but Grell wouldn't budge. Even as William prepared for work, Grell wouldn't make a peep.

"I'm tired of this nonsense! Grell, please take to me!" William begged. Grell glanced over at William as he rocked Ella in his arms, "Grell please speak to me. You know I'm sorry; I was just joking with you. I now realize it was at a terrible time; we were discussing something important. Please forgive me," Grell's glare softened and he smiled.

"All I needed was a sincere apology," Grell mumbled as he walked up to William. William wrapped his arms around Grell and their daughter; he smiled slightly as looked down at the child.

"Where is William?" William asked.

"He's sleeping. Ella was already awake and was fussing about, I didn't want her to wake her brother up," Grell said softly. William kissed the child's forehead.

"Take care of them. I'll be back as soon as possible…and watch out for the association, I don't know what they might do if they find out about the children…" William said somberly. Grell nodded in reply and kissed his reaper, "I'll be back soon love," and with that, William left to work.

William did not like having to leave his newborns so soon, but he had to make sure as if nothing was going on. When William arrived at the dispatch, the building was in ruins. Shinigamis were running around with papers flying everywhere, desks were over turned, and scythe were scattered about the floor. William's mouth hung open in shock.

"WHAT ON EARTH HAPPENED?!" William shouted. All the reapers stopped in their tracks and looked at William with fear. Ronald Knox scurried up to William.

"Boss what are ya doin' 'ere?!" Ronald asked frantically.

"Coming into work? What else?" William asked quite confused. Ronald looked around before returning his focus back to the ravenette.

"The association is 'ere, they're lookin' for ya! They said somethin' 'bout Grell and murder!" Ronald told him. William's eyes flew open.

"What! Are they still here? Did they go to my home to search for Grell?!" William asked. William was an absolute panic. His children were in danger, Grell was in danger, and everything he loved was in danger.

From a hall to the right of William; Alan appeared. He saw William and knew exactly the situation. Alan rushed up to Ronald and William in hurry.

"Sir! The association hasn't left the building. However, it would be best if you left to protect Grell. I overheard some of the higher ups discussing Grell," Alan said, "Ronald and I will stay here and cover for you," William nodded and ran out of the dispatch.

Upon arriving to the house, William burst through the door; startling Grell.

"William! What are you doing here?!" Grell asked worried. William took Grell by his hands and looked around.

"Where are the babies?" William asked in a rushed tone.

"They're in their room. Will, what's going on…you're frightening me," Grell asked. William pulled Grell to his chest and wrapped a protective arm around him.

"The association is at the dispatch, they trashed the office and they are furious. They are coming. Don't leave my side, promise me," William explained plating kissed on Grell's head.

"The babies!" Grell cried. The redhead ran into the nursery; William following right behind. Grell picked the babies out from the cribs and held them close, "I can't lose them Will…" Grell whispered as gently rocked the infants. William wrapped himself protectively around his family.

"You're not going to lose them. I won't let it happen. Everything will be fine," William reassured, "I will protect you," William hugged Grell and the children tightly. William would _not_ lose his family. He would protect them to his last breath.

After about an hour, there was knocking at the front door. Grell let out a small whimper at the sound. William kissed the redhead's cheek reassuringly.

"Don't you worry, daddy will protect you," William whispered. William turned and left the nursery; Grell hid in a closet with the babies. William went to the door and answered it calmly. Standing outside was Edward Masterson, looking rather angry.

"William T. Spears, I demand you tell me where the hellborn is," Edward growled. William kept a cool expression.

"You mean Sutcliff? I assure you sir, Sutcliff is far from here," William replied. Edward's eyebrow twitched.

"Really? Because I have information from Mr. Eric Slingby that the hellborn resides here," Masterson said. William was going ballistic on the inside. The next time he saw Slingby, he would pay, "He also told me that you mated with the creature and had offspring with it. I have come to eliminate the hellborn and the offspring," _Damn you Slingby!_ William would behead that shit of a reaper.

"I cannot allow you to do that," William said matter-of-factly. The ravenette summoned his scythe, "You will not touch my family,"

"Tch. You were such an efficient Shinigami. It's a shame that thing corrupted you," The higher up spat. William scowled and positioned his death scythe at Edward's throat.

"For the last god damn time, Grell is not a _thing_," William growled as he pressed the blade into Masterson's throat. Edward gasped and summoned his death scythe, which resembled an axe. Edward kicked William back, sending him into the wall. William got back up and lunged at Edward; scythe first. William pulled the trigger and sent the rod clean through the higher ups shoulder.

"AH!" Masterson yelped. William flicked his wrist, causing his scythe to twist in his body; Edward howled in pain. A demented grin crossed William face. He would end Edward Masterson for threatening his family.

William ripped his scythe his scythe from Edward and aimed it above Edward's head. His finger loomed over the trigger. Seconds before William could pull the lever and kill Mr. Masterson; William heard a scream. This scream sounded much like Grell's. William looked over his shoulder and his heart stopped.

"Grell…" William uttered. Grell was held by a figure too familiar. The figure held a face framed by midnight black hair, and had glowing pink eyes; Sebastian Michaelis. _H-how…? I-I killed him…didn't I?_ William thought as he watched the demon pet Grell's head, "Don't you touch my fiancé," William warned. The reaper stood up and glanced back down at Edward. The higher up had smirk on his face' this wasn't good at all, "I can't believe the association is working with a demon. Why go to such lengths to kill Grell?" Edward began to laugh, and his face morphed. William gasped and jumped away. Edward rose to his feet and gave a demonic grin towards Grell, "Why Edward?"

"Edward? You think the association would team up with a demon? Foolish reaper…" The creature spoke. _No…this isn't right…he's not Edward Masterson…this is a demon…what's going on here?! _William's mind was racing, then almost in a split second the mutation was over and everything became clear. The person before them was not Edward Masterson, no, it was…

"Claude,"

* * *

Here it is! The beginning of a plot twist. I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing in this chapter, all will become crystal clear in the next chapter! Review, favorite, and follow! Thank you! :3


	14. Chapter 14

"Claude" William said coldly. Said demon pulled his glasses from his breast pocket and placed them on the bridge of his nose.

"William T. Spears, it's been awhile," Claude stated. The reaper growled.

"What is going on here?" William demanded. Sebastian smirked and held Grell tighter.

"William, isn't it obvious? We're simply here take care of business," Sebastian answered smoothly.

"What business do you have with Grell and I? What sick game are you playing?" William questioned, "Why is Claude in disguise as a higher up?"

"Mr. Spears, Sebastian and I have had this plan devised for quite some time now. You see Grell had always been Sebastian's way, as for you. Well, you made feeding for demons a challenge," Claude started.

"We decided to rid you both. Though when we heard you two had become a mated pair, we decided to make it a game," Sebastian added. The two demons looked at each other and shared a laugh, "I made the first move and turned Grell into a vampire, causing great change in your lifestyles. We knew the association would interfere, which was all the better. The plan had been going better than expected! So I toyed with Grell for a bit; essentially screwing with you, Spears," The raven grinned.

"Yes. When one of the association's higher ups stepped in, it distracted you from our plan. It was even better when Mr. Edward Masterson was rather drastic. The association simply could've confiscated Grell's scythe," Claude spoke up, "It was amusing watching Masterson blow matters out of proportion. Anyway, as our plan progressed, Sebastian got a bit…carried away; resulting in his 'death'" Claude shot a glare at Sebastian, "I had to revive him so our scheme could continue; a minor detour,"

"Once things had gotten back into order, we heard you and Grell were engaged; not to mention the children. This gave us an evolutionary advantage," Sebastian gripped tighter on Grell.

"Unfortunately, the association had found out about our plan and rushed to London. They went straight to the London division to warn you, that's why your dispatch was a mess. I couldn't allow our scheme to be destroyed, so I disguised as Masterson and took matters into my own hands. I used your fear against you and tricked you into thinking the association was out to get you. When in realty, they were trying to protect you," Claude finished. William was struck with awe. This entire time, it was all a trick. From the minute Grell had turned into a hellborn, he had been played.

"So Claude shall we finish the plan?" Sebastian asked as he ran a hand through Grell's hair.

"Sebastian, the plan had taken a slight turn. You cannot keep Grell, unless you plan on keeping the offspring. I doubt Grell will go anywhere without them," Claude answered. Sebastian snarled.

"Fine," Sebastian kissed Grell's head, "Sorry puppet, looks like you and your children won't be around much longer,"

"NO! Please no! Don't hurt my babies!" Grell begged. Sebastian smirked. William charged forward to attack Sebastian, but was stopped by Claude.

"Now now, Spears. Don't be too hasty," Claude said. The spider sent his foot in William's direction; sending the reaper. William gripped his scythe and pulled the trigger, causing the rod to shoot out toward Claude. The weapon pierced Claude's right arm; causing a low growl to emit from the spider. Blood spewed from the arm (keep in mind his shoulder what already bleeding from the initial attack. So, dear Claudie is pretty banged up) Claude paid no mind to his injuries and continued to attack William, but he was not at the gain. William easily beat Claude down; once his good arm was immobile of course.

Sebastian never stepped in, he simply pet Grell's head and watched the battle. Part of the plan was for Claude to contain William, NOT kill. The demons wanted to torture William's family before his very eyes before murdering them; from this, William would be begging for death. It was a sick plan.

However, Claude was not fulfilling his part; the plan may fall through. William was serving deadly blows; a human would have been dead with a punch from William in his state. William grabbed Claude by his collar and threw him to the wall, essentially causing the wall to crumble. William stormed over and stood over the demon.

"I-Impressive…you are a w-worthy opponent…" Claude choked out. The demon would soon fall unconscious by the amount of blood loss. This was the key moment to destroy Claude Faustus, and William took it. The reaper held his scythe tightly in his hand and position above the demon's head.

"You're will be cut short…" William spat as he drove his scythe into the demon's skull; making a loud crack. Claude spat up blood before passing on.

"Bravo Spears," Sebastian congratulated mockingly. William turned and glared daggers at the raven.

"Give me Grell and I might spare you, _filthy demon_," William grumbled.

"Oh no! I must finish the plan! I have Grell right here; why not play for a bit? Hmm?" The demon smirked. William narrowed his eyes. Sebastian turned Grell in his arms so the redhead was facing him. Grell was visibly shaking with fear, "Do not fret my pet, I shall not harm your darling children. I'm just going to have some fun with you~" Sebastian purred. The raven leaned down and kissed the vampire roughly. Grell squeaked and tried to break free, but to no avail. William stiffened and growled, in a rather animalistic way. The reaper readied his scythe, then he noticed the demon's claws were at Grell's neck. William had to agonize through it, or else Grell would pay.

"St-…Stop-!" Grell shrieked. Sebastian only kissed him harder and squeezed the redhead's butt with his free hand. Grell cried out, "W-….Will!" Grell pleaded. The reaper knew he couldn't just let this happen, Grell needed him. William swiftly knocked Sebastian back with one whack of his scythe and retrieved Grell. The demon stumbled backward; that's when the William made his move. The reaper quickly stabbed the demon through the chest and planted him to the wall.

"Grell, go to the children," William directed. Grell did not hesitate, "You should've stayed dead," William hissed. Sebastian let out a weak chuckle.

"So naïve…you will n-never-" William wrenched his scythe around in the demon's body.

"I'll never what?" The reaper asked coldly. The raven screamed in pain.

"You'll n-never…be able t-to protect you're p-precious family…" Sebastian uttered. William laughed maniacally, which startled Sebastian.

"Are you fucking daft? You have the audacity to say that as I kill you? _No one _will EVER harm my family. Now shut up vermin," William snarled. The reaper thrust the scythe up to rip further in the demon's chest. William ripped the scythe from his chest and let the creature fall to his feet.

Grell soon came walking back; cradling his babies. William sighed and hugged them tightly.

"Are you alright love? Are the children alright?" William asked concerned. Grell buried his face in William's shoulder.

"No, we're fine. I hid the babies in the closet when Sebastian came after me," Grell said. William nodded and kissed Grell's head.

"It's over…we can live peacefully now…" William whispered. Grell smiled happily. All the horror, over. The threats, the hate, the worry; it was all gone. Grell and William could finally spend eternity together blissfully with their two bundles of joy.

"And they lived happily ever after…" Grell said sweetly.

"Not just yet,"

"What?" Grell looked up, quite confused.

"The wedding you've been craving, we still have that before the fairytale darling," William reminded him. Grell's smile grew. How could he have forgotten? It was all he ever wanted!

"Then let us prepare," Grell mumbled.


	15. Update

Hello my readers! I unfortunately must report some upsetting news. Recently my laptop has been very lagging and takes while to load, etc. Low and behold, my laptop has gotten the blue screen of death. The blue screen is so bad that i can't even get into my microsoft to email the story elsewhere. So for now the story shall remain on hold until further notice. I am so sorry :(

By the way, I'm writing this from a different computer...


	16. Chapter 16

It was a bright Sunday; cherry blossoms were in full bloom, creating a very beautiful atmosphere. However, the natural scenery could not even compare to the decor of the wedding of the century. Yes, it was indeed time for Grell and William to be finally wed. Grell and some the staff (being Alan, Ronald, and the majority of the general affairs ladies) had decorated the train field just for the occasion. There a was lovely arch made out of woven white wood, an isle that stretched almost the entire length of the field, and red chairs that glistened in the light. Grell had personally placed red roses _everywhere _in the venue; William chuckled when he saw the abundance of red.

Undertaker had been chosen to be the priest for the ceremony. Alan had been dubbed best man and Ronald as Grell's bridesmaid. Alan wore a lovely black tux and red bow tie, Ronald had been stuffed into a red gown with a black sash; much against his will. Eric was dressed and dragged to the event by Alan and was asked to watch over the twins (it took a lot of convincing) which he agreed too. Grell and William dressed the twins for the wedding. Ella had been outfitted for a red sundress and Junior into a suit. Grell could hardly contain himself when it came to their 'absolute adorableness~' as he had put it. William found amusement in his fiance's antics.

The time had come. William was awaiting at the end of the isle with Undertaker. The reaper was a little nervous, as expected in the situation, he was a bit uncomfortable with everyone was staring up at him. Sure they were all 'happy' for him, but he was still a bit uneasy with all eyes on him, but he never let that falter his collected appearance. He waited patiently for Grell, he'd wait any amount for Grell.

~Meanwhile~

"For the love Adommy and Lambuff! We need to hurry up!" Grell shrieked. At the present time, Grell and Ronald were in a carriage heading off to the Dispatch. Grell was getting antsy and his feet began to tap quickly; biting his lip as well. Ronald noted his friend's on-edge behavior and sighed.

"Grell, relax. Everything is gonna be just fine," Ronald assured him. Grell looked at Ronald, "You're gonna marry William, you're gonna have a lovely honeymoon, and then you'll get the fairytale ending you've always wanted and deserved," The blond offered a small smile to his senpai. Grell let a tiny smile creep upon his lips.

"Thanks Ronnie...you've always been there for me..." Grell mumbled. He was truly grateful to have Ronald with him now. The redhead was nervous he was going mess up his vows or possible break a heel! Oh how horrid that would be!. The vampire was anxious to get it over with, but he also wanted to relish the moment. The best moment of his existence, aside from the birth of his babies.

"Just remember to keep your head held high, walk gracefully, and breath," Ronald reminded him. Grell nodded and the carriage came to a stop. They were here.

"Ronnie..." Grell whimpered. The redhead looked at his student with anxiety. Ronald placed his hands on Grell's shoulders.

"You can do this, Grell," Ronald told him. The blond boy looked down and sighed, "before you are officially out of reach..." Ronald looked up at Grell and kissed him quickly. Before Grell could even react, the blond swung the carriage door open and hopped out. While Ronald making sure it was alright for the bride to start he walk, the bride was sitting in the carriage completely stunned about what had just happened. His student and his friend...had just...kissed him. _Why did he have to do this now?! What is he-...what is he thinking..? NO! No no! No! Grell, you shouldn't even be thinking about this! You're getting married! Oh my god! I'm getting married...RIGHT NOW! WILLIAM! I LOVE WILLIAM! DAMN YOU RONALD! _Grell was scolding himself in his head, and after this wedding Ronald would get it. Along with a wave of anger, a wave of confidence flooded the former reaper. Grell would not wait any longer, he kicked the carriage door open (smacking Ronald in the process) and stepped out.

Immediately everyone's attention was on the loud bride-to-be. Undertaker was giggling like mad, Eric rolled his eyes, and the children cried out for their mother. The majority of the crowd smiled, some were laughing; it was rather funny. Although, William was awe struck. Grell looked nothing short of drop dead gorgeous. William's jaw hung open a little seeing his true love look so beautiful.

Grell's dress was breath taking. The skirt of the dress was a deep crimson, while the corset was a shade lighter. His hair was curled and glimmering. Instead of a traditional veil, the redhead opted for a little tiara; he wanted to show off his lovely face. The tiara he had chosen was pale red and had rubies set in the frame.

"Grell," William whispered. At that moment did something unexpected happen. Eric rose from his seat and made his way to Grell. William instantly tensed and Alan's eyes widened. _He wouldn't dare harm Grell! _William thought as he continued to glare at the reaper. Grell backed up against the carriage when Eric was an arm's distance away.

"Eric...please..." Grell begged quietly. Eric stopped in front of Grell.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya, Red..." Eric mumbled. Eric than offered his arm, "I was terrible brother...I'm sorry..." Grell smiled and tears pooled in his eyes. It was traditional that a father walked his daughter down the isle to give her away, or even the eldest brother (if there was one, otherwise it be the godfather. I'm not going into detail) if the father was not available. In a reaper's case there was no family, only adopted relatives; Eric and was Grell's adopted older brother. Grell was so happy Eric had finally accepted him and wanted to be the one to give away his little sister. Grell latched onto Eric's arm and he was led down the isle.

William and Alan let out a sigh of relief when they saw Eric with Grell in a proper manner. In fact they both smiled faintly that brother had once again accepted sister; it was comforting knowing all was right again.

Eric led Grell to William gracefully and happily. Once it was time to give Grell over, Eric kissed Grell's forehead and gave a nod to William. Eric then took his seat and the ceremony began...

After the wedding, everyone went into the event room in the Dispatch for the after party. This room was decorated by William, Undertaker, and Eric; so it was quite basic. Tables were pushed to line room and held the food. One circled table was placed in the center of the room, this table held the huge wedding cake; which Grell and Alan had picked out because William really had no preference.

Everyone thought that the room was very elegant. Eric chosen the food, since he knew Grell's taste in food. William did the decorations and the set up of the room. William had lights fixed so they were aimed toward the floor he had designated for dancing. Undertaker had made an arrangement for Ronald to come in and DJ (yes, DJs existed for shinigami's at this time because i've decided to give them some technology), which William had no idea about.

Once the party began, the couple started their first dance. William held Grell close to him and gracefully lead him around the floor.

"I'm so happy," Grell whispered.

"As am I," William replied, "You look absolutely stunning," Grell let out a quiet giggle.

"You look rather handsome yourself~" Grell purred into William's ear.

"Are you ready for the honeymoon?" William asked, a hint of lust in his voice.

"Oh of course~! I've been dreaming of it~" The redhead mused.

"You have found someone to care for the children then I assume?" William asked.

"Yes. Alan and Eric are going to watch over our precious angels," Grell told him.

"Good. I'm very glad that you and your 'brother' have made up. It is not healthy for siblings to fight," The reaper said.

"I'm very happy he's accepted me again"

* * *

YAY! THE STORY IS BACK! Chapter 15, The Wedding! sorry i cut this short, i just got really tired. This will continue on into chapter 16! Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

As the party went on, the couple continued to enjoy themselves. Grell couldn't be any happier! He was finally married to man he loved so much, he gave birth to said man's children, his 'brother' had accepted him once more, and soon he would be going on his honeymoon. William was also happy too of course; but for slightly different reasons. The reaper was overjoyed that Grell had agreed to marry him, as well as the birth of his twins. But he was also comforted in the fact that Grell still loved him unconditionally considering he had treated the redhead so poorly only decades ago.

The newlyweds danced, ate their cake, and had a few drinks. It was absolutely wonderful. Everyone was having an excellent time! Eric was dancing with Alan like it was their own wedding. Undertaker was looking after the twins; feeding baby formula Grell had given him and playing with the babies every so often to get them to giggle. Ronald was grinding with some general affairs girl he had just met, and was planning on taking home that evening.

Grell and William were right in the middle of a kiss when Eric approached them.

"Ey! Your ride is here!" Eric hollered gesturing towards the door. William nodded and stood.

"Thank you, Mr. Slingby," William said as he went to move, but Grell grabbed his wrist. William turned back to face his bride, "Yes darling?"

"We're leaving...?" Grell asked. William simply nodded, "But...it's so soon! I mean...what about the twins?" Grell whimpered. William sighed and kissed his wife's forehead.

"Grell, the children will be fine. Undertaker is watching them; they are in good hands my love. Besides we will be back before you know it," William assured. Grell nodded and stood up. The redhead walked over to Undertaker and his giggling babies.

"I promise I'll make sure they are safe m'lady," Undertaker said. Grell smiled faintly, "Such bundles of laughter they are, hehehehe" Undertaker giggled. Grell looked down at his babies in the Undertaker's arm and sighed. The vampire kissed both their little foreheads.

"Be good you two~" Grell cooed. The twins simply pulled on their mother's long red hair and babbled. Grell looked back up at Undertaker and smiled genuinely, "Thank you," Undertaker just laughed.

William ran his thumb over his daughter's cheek before kissing it, the reaper than glanced at his son. He kissed the boy's cheek as well and took his wife's hand. The couple really did not like leaving children, but this was _their_ time.

"Come now Grell, we have to go," William mumbled. Grell nodded slowly and let William guide him to the door. Eric, Alan, and Ronald waited by the door to say their goodbyes.

"Congratulations you two," Alan said sweetly. Grell teared up a little and pulled them into a group; Ronald, however, tensed.

"Oh thank you my darlings~! I'm going to miss you all terribly!" Grell cried. They all pulled away and smiled at each other; except Ronald. Eric kissed Grell's head.

"Give 'im hell red," Eric mused. Grell giggled.

"Yes sir," Grell laughed. Grell skipped out the door to the carriage; William still had to say his goodbyes.

"Gentlemen, I expect everything to be in the same shape when I return, is that understood?" William clarified.

"Yes, of course sir," Alan confirmed. William nodded once and shook hands with the men; Ronald's hand shook quite a bit. On the other hand, Eric had a fierce grip.

"You take one step out of line and you'll be answering to me," Eric growled. William rolled his eyes.

"Honestly..."

From the party, the couple was taken across the sea, to a small island of the coast of Italy. Once Grell and William finally arrived to their rented house on beach, William grabbed his wife and kissed him passionately.

"We just got here, and you're already pouncing~" Grell purred. William smirked.

"Is that suddenly against the rules my darling?" William asked coyly.

"Oh of course not~ it's just soo~ sexy~" The vampire grinned. William then claimed his redhead's lips once more in a loving kiss.

* * *

Hello! I'm very sorry for the absence! I've been traveling quite a bit! Not to mention I have to get ready for school! I'm sorry it's short, but i'm very tired and my mind isn't functioning all that well this week. Please, reviews are great. Thank you so much for reading =)


End file.
